All In A Day's Work
by Shayukico
Summary: Temari becomes Shikamaru personal assistant, but the problem is, Temari is a nymphomaniac. Can she stop herself from mixing business and pleasure? And you know what they say, all work and no play makes Shikamaru go crazy. How long can they take it?
1. The Breeze That Rocks The Cradle

**Prologue **

**5 years earlier…**

_Not again. Please let this be a dream. This is not reality. It can't be reality… It did not happen again! I swore to myself I would not let it happen again! I wouldn't break a promise to myself…would I?_

Her eyes were shut so tight from praying and wishing, she was giving herself a headache. She tried to relax, but her body felt like it was in battle mode; tense and ready to bolt at a second's notice. Breathing deeply, she inhaled the scents around her.

It brought a smile to her lips, knowing just from smell that this was her room. She immediately had a mental image of where all her belongings were inside the room, and was comforted that she didn't live like a pig. There was the faint smell of jasmine; her perfume. Jasmine and…sweat. A pungent odor of sweat…and the unquestionable aroma of sex.

Her smile faded as quickly as it came. There was no more denying it. There was someone in the bed next to her.

She tried to reason out the breathing that was not hers as air stealing into her room from the windows; certainly not because there was another human in the room. She had convinced herself that the reason that the bed was slightly slanting left was because she needed to replace her uneven bedrails; not because someone heavier was on that side, and the bed was warmer on the other side was because she was hot-blooded and when it had gotten too hot in the middle of the night, she rolled over to the cooler side.

But deep down, she knew everything she told herself was a lie. She knew she had broken her promise to herself. She knew that there was someone in the bed with her, and no doubt as bare-ass naked as she was at this very moment. Mentally kicking her own ass, she turned over and opened her eyes.

It was a man. He was lying on his back with his arms crossed behind his head and a small smirk on his common face. Common. Not ruggedly handsome, but definitely not ass-ugly either. He had dark hair, a normal forehead, a low brow, a straight nose, a wide mouth, and a strong jawline to balance it all out. Carefully, she slid the sheets down she could check out his physique.

He was tan, which is natural in the Suna village. Athletic build, with a decent sized appendage, although small for her tastes. But then again, she was certain that when she picked him last night, she was too drunk and horny to care.

Just as she was beginning to pull the cover back around his midriff, he opened his eyes. "See something you like?"

He had a deep voice, and plain blue eyes. Men like him are nothing extraordinary; A dime a dozen. Merely another shadow in the always-growing crowd of the population. Nothing that she could see or hear that would catch her attention in her sober state. Just like she had indicated before he had awaken: common.

She smiled vaguely and slid out of bed when he reached for her, exposing her naked body to the cool air of her semi-dark room. He looked a little surprised, but got over it quickly when he saw her making her way toward the bathroom.

"I have a meeting to be to shortly. Do me the favor of not being here when I finish freshening up, okay?"

With that, she closed the door and locked it. She turned on the shower to full blast, got in, sat down under the hot spray, and cried.

**Θ**  
**Θ Θ Θ**  
**Θ**

He faced the killer of his mentor, alone on the open field with him as the wind blew gently. That killer would meet his maker today. There was no doubt in his mind as he listened to the laughter of the evil bastard. There was no way that he would let him escape.

"Nara, Shikamaru… We meet again. Tell me, how long has it been since that fool died, hmm? About a year or two, I suppose."

Shikamaru's fingers balled up so tight his knuckles cracked under the pressure. He would murder this sonofabitch…no matter what! He was the reason he couldn't sleep at night. He was the reason why Kurenai cried herself to sleep almost every night. He was the reason Asuma wasn't here!

"Hidan!" he yelled as he charged him, no longer able to control his rage. So full of anger, Shikamaru no longer thought about which move was best, or what he could do to end this battle as soon as possible with little chakra used. All he wanted was blood. Hidan's blood. Nothing would stop him from getting that.

Hidan met him halfway and slammed a kick into Shikamaru's ribs, surely cracking some. At the same moment, Shikamaru's fist collided with Hidan's face. If Shikamaru had been actually strategizing, then he could have countered that kick and done much more destruction than a simple punch, but in the heat of the moment, it gave him great pleasure to see blood spill from Hidan's mouth.

He stumbled backward from being off balance, but recovered quickly and came across Shikamaru's face with a kunai in his left hand. Pure instinct and speedy reflexes had Shikamaru knocking the kunai away just in time. The kunai scratched him underneath his eye, but he hardly felt it and didn't care. To reciprocate, he grabbed Hidan's wrist and pulled him forward, adding more power to the knee driving home in his gut.

He heard him suck in a whoosh of air, and nearly smiled with glee as he shoved him back, setting up for the jutsu that was coming next. Just as he pushed Hidan back, he detected something strange on his shirt. Glancing down, he knew what it was at the same time Hidan jumped back, laughing. It was an explosive.

Shikamaru ripped his vest off and threw it just in time to watch it detonate in his face. He got it off in time to stop the true damage, but it still hurt like hell.

"Surely you saw that coming?" Hidan mocked, his face aglow with pleasure. "That was just too easy! Last time I fought you, you were a lot smarter than that…"

"Shut up!" Shikamaru charged him again, sending his shadows out while running. He dodged them easily, pissing Shikamaru off even more by snickering.

"You'll never defeat me, boy… what makes you think that you have what it takes to safeguard Asuma's family?" He caught Shikamaru's hand and twisted it behind his back in one motion, snapping his wrist. Shikamaru heard his shoulder pop out of place, too, and there was nothing he could do. He was captured.

"You can't even beat me by myself, so what are you going to do when my group and I burn Konoha, huh? Tell you what I'll do for you, since I'm just so generous!" A kick to the back of the leg sent Shikamaru to his knees. "I'll do you a favor. To make sure the wife and child don't suffer in a fire, I'll slit their throats. Personally."

"No… No!" Shikamaru tried to stand, but all the fight left him. He no longer had the strength to keep his head up, so he let it fall as he sank further to the ground. Maybe he was right… He obviously lost this battle. In a bad way. So maybe he was just setting himself up for failure.

Hidan strolled to the front of him kicked him in the chest, knocking him flat on his back and wind out of him. He went into a coughing fit when his foot came crashing down on Shikamaru's already aching chest.

Hidan had won. He was right. Shikamaru couldn't keep his promise to his mentor or himself. This was pathetic... Pathetic and unacceptable… Pathetic, unacceptable, and disgraceful… Pathetic, unacceptable, disgraceful and…true. Defeated, Shikamaru closed his eyes and decided to let whatever happens, happen.

A resilient gust of wind blew. Even disheartened, Shikamaru was a stickler for details. The blast of wind wouldn't have rendered him suspicious if it hadn't blown so hard it nearly stood him back up, or, if it hadn't stopped Hidan from laughing. Come to think of it, he no longer felt Hidan's chakra anymore.

When he opened his eyes, he saw a triangular shadow pass over high above him, and a red sash fall slowly out of the sky, and onto his chest.

So caught up in his own madness, he forgot that Hidan was only a shadow, created from his imagination. The real Hidan is dead. Blown to pieces and buried under a shitload of rocks in this very forest. Where no one would ever find him…

Shikamaru sat up and held up the sash. Damn. He had fought a physical reproduction of his fears… and lost. His imagination and uncertainties had gotten the best of him. He fought like an inexperienced lunatic, nowhere near the level of the trained jonin that he trained so hard to be. If that had indeed been anything like the actual Hidan, he would be lifeless by now.

He stood and tried to dust himself off, but winced at the pain in his left shoulder and wrist. Sighing, he decided to search the skies for his liberator. The person had to be fast, swooping in and out like that in only a few seconds time. He stood there, looking up at the sky for a few moments more before he gave up. Obviously, they weren't planning to come back and fling it in his face that he needed to be saved.

He folded the sash as best he could and began an unhurried pace back home from the family owned forest. "This is such a damn drag…" he whispered to himself despondently. "I have got to get my shit together. And soon…"


	2. Heated Preposition

All in a Day's Work

First of all, I don't own anything about Naruto except the storyline in this particular story. Second I know this story has been inactive for a while now, so I have done some editing, adding and spellchecking to sort it all out. Thank you to my readers! I have never forgotten you.

* * *

"Damn air conditioning system never works when it suppose to!" Temari moaned, fanning herself with one of her client's files.

Tamari worked as an executive secretary for the head boss of a very profitable company. Sure, she had a huge office, but who the hell cares about that when the A/C is down! With just her luck, it had to break down the same day that Konoha had reached an all-time high of 102 degrees! Her high-quality Armani suit was sticking to her, her hair that she worked so hard on this morning was beginning to frizz, and to top it all off, she was just in a bad ass mood.

She couldn't blame it all on the weather though. This weather was Heaven compared to her hometown. After all, she was from Suna, village hidden in the Sand, so this was nothing to her. The real reason was because her date stood her up last night, and she was counting on that fuck. She is a diagnosed nymphomaniac, and not getting that fuck last night put her in a cranky and horny mood today. Today just couldn't suck more even if was attached to a ginormous vacuum.

The shrill ringing phone snapped her out of her thoughts. Sighing, she picked it up and tried to put on her professional voice, but failed miserably.

"Good morning, Nara enterprises," she quoted, rolling her eyes.

"Where is your boss!" a lady on the phone demanded, nearly busting Temari's eardrum.

"Ma'am, calm down. I need t-"

"Put him on the phone right this second!"

Temari was never one with a lot of patience; she was getting irritated really damn fast. Breathing in deeply, she tried again.

"I understand that's what you want, ma'am, and if you will tell me who you are, this conversation with me could end and you will be transferred to the boss right away. Now, may I have your name?"

"My name is Yamanaka Ino! Put me through now!"

Temari had enough. She tried with all that was in her to be calm about the whole situation, but with all the shit happening to her this morning, she wasn't going to put up with it one more shit-eating second.

"Alright, Ms. Yamanaka, since you've been so nice about this unpleasant conversation," Temari started politely, and then changed her voice into a murderous tone. "You can listen to the dial tone, bitch! If you call me again with the same attitude, then I will make it my mission in life to find you and pull your intestines through your mouth and make you swallow them down, one bloody tube at a time! Do you understand me?"

Temari stopped to listen to what was happening on the other side of the line. To her pleasure, dead silence was her answer. Satisfied with her results, she smiled fully for the first time today and began talking again.

"Obviously you have nothing else to say. Have a great morning ma'am!" Temari put false cheer in her voice, and hung up with flourish.

Psychologically applauding herself on a job well done, she picked up a random dossier and began reading it, feeling much better.

"That's a really… ostentatious way to take a message, don't you think?"

Temari's smile slowly faded as she realized who the voice belonged to. Very hard not to recognize the voice because he was on TV screens everywhere is this damned place. Great! Just fucking perfect! As soon as she let off just a little steam, she had gotten caught. Not only did she get caught, she got caught by the boss himself: Shikamaru Nara. She put the folder down and turned to look at him, dumbstruck.

"Temari, would you mind stepping into my office for a second? Don't worry about the phone. I'll have an alternative secretary to… take messages." Nara spoke calmly. Did she detect a hint of amusement in his voice? Or was she imaging things because of the heat?

"Uh, hai sir."

After entering the surprisingly peaceful office that resembled something of a forest in decor, Temari sat in the seat in front of his massive oak desk and waited to be handed her pink slip. Mr. Nara, on the other hand, leaned against his large, wall-wide window and stared out of it at the beautiful scenic view of Konoha, giving the room an aura of calm awkwardness.

When moments passed and he continued to emulate a statue, Temari began to observe him and noticed that he was feeling the heat wave also. His black suit jacket was slung over the back of his chair, his black tie hung loose around his neck, and the first three buttons of his dark blue shirt were undone, exposing his surprisingly bronze chest. Temari also noticed with a small smile that he didn't have any hair there, just the way she liked it.

His black slacks outlined his long and lean legs, giving him the textbook appearance of a businessman, except that one long rebellious portion of black hair that had escaped the binds of his ponytail. It didn't help that the sun hitting him just right made him look like an Adonis god. Temari had noticed the few times she seen him that her boss was drop-dead gorgeous, but now, so close to him, she ached to see more of his body. If only she hadn't vowed to never mix pleasure with business...

Deciding to torture herself even more, she watched a bead of sweat slide down his collarbone to his chest, until it slid out of view. While biting her lip to stifle a small moan, she crossed her legs and tried to ignore the throbbing sensation beginning in between her thighs, which was damn-near impossible.

"Have you heard anything I've said?"

Temari snapped out of her perverted thoughts and focused on her boss's face. He was giving her a slanting gaze that asked if she was alright.

"Sorry sir," Temari lied quickly, "it's the heat."

_In more ways than one. Oh Kami, if you only knew…_

"Oh, right… So, I'm guessing the phone thing was because of the heat also, huh?" He faced the window again.

"Well, I can explain that…" Temari faltered. How the hell was she going to explain that? She couldn't just blurt out, "_Oh don't mind that! It's just that I'm a nymphomaniac and I didn't get fucked last night when I planned to. So you see I'm just hot and horny. I'd do a better job if you fucked me on your desk…"_

"I'm listening."

"I…" Temari sighed. "Look, sir, if you're going to fire me, then just go ahead and do it. There is…no excuse for the way I behaved during that phone call."

Knowing nothing else to say, she hung her head in embarrassment. Her head snapped back up when she realized what she was hearing: a snicker. She watched as his shoulders shook. It dawned on her, finally, that he was laughing at her! She expected him to fire her, not laugh. Temari. Does. Not. Like. To. Be. Laughed. At.

"What's so amusing?"

She tried to keep her voice calm and professional, but it came out threateningly and full of unspoken lethal intentions. Mr. Nara must have perceived it in her voice also, because he stopped laughing and cleared his throat loudly.

"Actually, the only reason I was there to hear that uh…conversation is because I wanted to talk to you about a… promotion," he stated slowly as if trying to defuse her raising anger. It worked. All her raising anger abruptly flat-lined as realization hit her full force. She stared at him, now dumbfounded.

"A…promotion? You mean you still want to promote me after that phone catastrophe, Mr. Nara?"

"Call me Shikamaru, Mr. Nara is my father, and besides, it's way too troublesome." He waved his hand in the air, as if to swat the notion away.

"Anyway, yes, the job is still open to you if you want to take it. I haven't had a good secretary in a while, and you are more than what I expected. Your consistency is outstanding. You're already finished with all the projects before anyone even ask for them. I just...lost my personal assistant, so I'm asking you, since you seem to be getting high recommendations."

Temari took a moment to get all her thoughts together. _Was this really happening to her?_ She had been bored shitless of this secretary job lately. The work was child's play for her! She dreamed of climbing the promotional ladder, although she had only been here for two years. For the second time today, Temari was again at a loss for words.

"Of course you'll be getting a raise." Shikamaru carried on, taking her pause as an opportunity to encourage her. "There will be a lot more hands-on work you have to do, such as attending charity events, and parties with me. Your schedule needs to be flexible. Basically, most of the work is done with me… I can understand if it's too troublesome for you and you don't want to-"

"No! I'll take it!" Temari blurted out, stopping him in mid-sentence. She blushed in mortification when he looked at her surprised, but quickly composed herself.

"Say no more, Mr. Nara, I'll take it."

"Fine."

"When do I start?"

"Immediately."

"Huh?" Temari faltered. She didn't expect that answer.

"You start immediately. Your pay has just been raised from ¥3,009 to ¥4,268 in this hour. Can you help me organize this upcoming black-tie event? I'm horrible at these… The only thing people want to do when they come is eat and get wasted." Shikamaru sighed while sitting down in his chair and rubbing is temples.

Temari gave a small chuckle and stood to walk around the oak desk. She bent down next to him to peer over his shoulder to look at his sloppy, half-organized event on the laptop. "This is going to be fun."

* * *

So this is my 1st chapter to this story. Depending on the results and reviews, I will add a 2nd chapter, so don't forget to let me know!


	3. Late Night Special

All right! I just got some good reviews, so now I feel inspired! Thanks to all the people who took the time to R&R and I really hope that I don't disappoint you! Once again, Naruto is not mine, but I am grateful to the person/people that made it! Back to business! Enjoy!

* * *

Two weeks into her new job, Temari was having a blast! Of course, this job was way more demanding, physically and mentally, but she was up for the challenge. There were appointments she had to make with important CEOs, presentations she had to make for Mr. Nara, she overlooked all the parties and major events, and helped everyone else at the office at the same time! Now this was Temari was looking for. She loved staying busy. It kept her from being bored and definitely kept her mind of her...needs…sometimes anyway….

Just finishing her last document for Mr. Nara's meeting at 10:30 this morning; Temari closed her laptop with a sigh and looked at the digital clock on the left corner of her desk: 12:51 am. Today was a busy day for her. She had arranged a squad of shinobi for Mr. Nara to go to the Village Hidden in the Mist to propose the idea of being head honcho of Shikamaru's water department, a.k.a. Aqua Division, to the Mizukage there, but on the last minute the shinobi cancelled on her, saying that they had an emergency.

Temari worked her ass off trying to find a substitute squad, and her hard work paid off. She got him an elite team that was supposed to guard some jackass, but he cancelled at the last moment as well. Talk about stroke of luck! It cost ¥200,000 more, but that didn't really matter. This was a multi-trillion yen business after all, so expenses meant little to them, especially for the safety of the owner.

Being that her office was in the same room as Mr. Nara's now, she had to do the locking up since she was the only one there. Yeah, she could leave it to the clean-up crew, but how hard is it to lock a damn door?

With her mind on cleaning, she stood up and looked around the spacious and lavish office. Everything on Temari's side was well organized and neat, while on Mr. Nara's side, the same could not be said.

There were unfinished project reports and piles of books stacked sloppily on his desk, and to Temari's disgust, a half-eaten sandwich from two days ago! It was amazing how the male mind worked. Wrinkling her nose, she began to walk toward the mess to clean it up, but noticed something in a heap on the floor behind Mr. Nara's chair before she made it to her destination.

Walking a little stiffly because she had sat so long, she stopped and kneeled down in front of the heap to examine it. To her horror, her knees cracked. She shook the thought off that age and stress were getting to her and leaned in closer to look at the strange mass. What she saw brought a smile to her lips as she picked it up: Mr. Nara's jacket.

He had been complaining all morning that he couldn't find it. Being as busy as she was, she couldn't stop to assist him, so she asked another secretary to call in and order a new one that would be waiting for him when he arrived at the Konoha Gate. He grouched and mumbled 'troublesome,' _whatever the hell that means_, to himself, but still left on time all the same. Temari would have gone with him, but he needed someone to hold down the fort.

Acting on instinct, she pulled the jacket to her nose and sniffed it. Kami, that man knew how to pick cologne! It smelled, fruity, yet exotic; sophisticated, yet laid-back; Sweet, yet oddly soothing. Further enticing her senses, she covered her nose with the jacket and took a deep breath.

A shock shot through her nerve endings, setting them on fire, causing cascading lava to pool between her thighs. She gasped loudly as the sudden sensation hit her full force, knocking her from her kneeling position onto her butt.

"Oh Kami! Not now!" Temari whispered, feeling herself getting hotter by the second. Her nymphomania was kicking in, and Temari thanked whatever kami that watched over her that no one was in the office right this second. This is the by far, the most, embarrassing thing to be caught in the act of. Temari flinched inside as she thought back to when her younger brother walked in their house that terrible day...

**Θ**  
**Θ Θ Θ**  
**Θ**

Just another regular boring off work day at the house with no one home. Konkurou was probably out fucking some lucky girl into oblivion, and Gaara said that he was going to have a drink with some girl that he met the other day, named Matsuri. So she had the house to herself, which left Temari at home: lonely and bored on the couch.

_Flicking through the channels with a disappointed expression, she sighed and just pushed some random buttons on the remote, hoping that she would land on something worth watching. Little did she know that something 'interesting' was definitely on… _

_Of all the things to turn to, Temari managed to find porn! It must've been Konkurou's doing, because Gaara found it disgusting to videotape people having sex, and Temari stayed out way too much to order something like this. Whoever the culprit was, she wanted to shake their hand and thank them for sparking her interest._

_Turning her full attention to the TV, Temari watched in awe as some hot guy with long dark hair pound into some model looking chick. The girl moaned and screamed in pleasure as the guy worked his magic, making Temari envious of her. How come that wasn't her enjoying all that pleasure?_

_Still watching intently, Temari sub-consciously began sliding her hand into her kimono, slowly spreading the silky fabric apart. Before she realized what she was doing, her fingers had reached her steaming hot core and thrust in, causing her to arch her back and moan loudly. Her mind was screaming at her body to stop acting on its own, but at the moment, her body was not even close to listening._

_Sliding a second finger into her wet tightness, she watched the male actor carefully, matching her finger's thrusting to the rhythm of his powerful strokes and for that blissful moment, she really believed that she was in the place of the model looking chick._

_Her hunger not yet satisfied, a third finger made its way inside her entrance, making Temari raise her hips and scream in pleasure. A thin film of sweat began to take over her body as she plunged deeper inside herself. Suddenly, his pace was no longer enough for her. She needed faster. Harder. The only problem was, she couldn't do that by herself… or could she?_

_Pulling her fingers out with a groan of disappointment, she quickly made a few hand seals. A second later, another Temari appeared from a puff of smoke, smiling that cocky, shit-eating grin that she always wore._

"_Need assistance, my dear?" the clone asked, pushing her back down on the couch and ripping her kimono open._

"_Just do what you're supposed to do, Tema, and don't give me any lip about it!" Temari gasped out as the cool air hit the raging fire between her thighs._

"_On the contrary, I think that's exactly what you want," Tema smiled as she dived between Temari's thighs and began devouring her with orgasmic strokes of her tongue to Temari's clit while inserting two fingers into her entrance._

_Temari gripped the arm of the couch above her head and screamed in pure ecstasy. Every cell in her body was singing with the wonderful sensations rocking her body. Tema twirled her tongue inside Temari faster and thrust her fingers inside her harder, making her that much closer to her rising peak._

_Suddenly, the sound of a door closing brought Temari back to reality. But before she could react, Gaara came into view._

"_Temari, I heard you scream. Are yo -!" Gaara stopped in mid-sentence when he saw what was going on. Too embarrassed and ashamed to try to explain herself, Temari ordered the clone to go away, then disappeared to her room in a puff of smoke._

**Θ**  
**Θ Θ Θ**  
**Θ**

Temari shuddered as she snapped out of her thoughts. That was a night that she never wanted to remember again. Seeing the look on her younger brother's face the next day was enough to make her want to die of embarrassment! Hopefully, she never had to endure that again.

Throwing his jacket over the chair and plopping down into it herself, she sighed. This had to be done, whether she wanted to or not. No one was up here on this floor, and she'd definitely hear if someone decided to come back and get something, which she doubted because at this time of night, this place was supposed to be shut down.

"Alright. Alright! I give in! I'll do it. You happy now, body of mine?" Temari said aloud to herself, loosening her belt and unzipping her pants.

"Do what, dare I even ask?" a deep voice sounded off the walls to Temari's ears, making her spin around in the chair. She made eye contact with none other than her boss, leaning against the doorframe with a confused look on his face. _Fuck! _Once again, thank Kami that she was behind this huge desk, or she would have to answer some questions about her unzipped pants.

Eyes wide like a deer in the sights of a racing wolf, Temari struggled to think of a quick lie to tell.

"I… I was talking about giving my body a rest… Yeah! You know, calling it a night. My body is screaming for my queen-sized bed. Hahaha…" Temari stuttered frantically, trying to zip up her pants without producing too much noise.

Mr. Nara surveyed her for a few moments with a bizarre look on his face, as if he desired to ask something, but didn't know if it was a good idea or not. Temari sat there, hesitant of what to do until he cleared his throat noisily.

"So, you're heading home now, correct?"

Temari gave him a blank expression, and then laughed. "Yeah, that is precisely what I was planning to do. Go home. Right..."

Finally decent, she rose out of his chair and headed toward her desk to gather her things and head out. Grasping what she thought was her blazer; she picked it up, triggering the wind to blow the scent of her boss into her nostrils. Astonished by the sudden heat that spread like wildfire between her thighs, she gasped loudly and released the light jacket. It took everything she had in her to force her knees not to buckle.

"What?" Mr. Nara probed, at first looking out the window, but now instantly alert. Temari quickly bent and snatched the jacket off the ground and held it out to him. "I- I found your…jacket… You know, the jacket you lost earlier today…"

She spoke a little breathlessly, but got the point across all the same. He paused for a moment, then walked over and reached for the jacket. Instead of gripping the cool material of the garment, his hand met Temari's hot skin on her wrist.

Both surprised, they drew back at the same time. An awkward moment passed before anything was said. He had felt the heat off her, and for some reason, he knew exactly what that heat meant.

Temari stared into his black eyes, trying to read his reaction. Was that concern she saw in his eyes? Sadness? Desire? Lust? _Stop deluding yourself and get the hell out of here before you embarrass yourself even more._

She quickly gave her head a mental shake. There was no need to think about crazy things like that. He most definitely did not want her. That was her just body clouding her rational reasoning, and she absolutely could not afford that. Turning away, as hard as that was to do, she picked up her laptop and jacket.

"Well, I have everything organized and ready for tomorrow… or today, rather," Temari corrected herself, checking her watch. She cleared her throat, trying to get rid of the huskiness and desire in her voice. "So, I will see you later on today I guess. Good ni- I mean, good morning, Mr. Nara."

With the hard part over, she turned and strutted out of the office, already deciding to satisfy her carnal needs as soon as she got home.

* * *

Well alright! Here is the 2nd chapter! Hope you enjoy. Special thanks to the following for giving me good reviews:

Risum

temashika4ever

Lemon~Weasel

Shikatema52007

Osiris2009

Canuck101

vash3055….

And a whole bunch of other people that have read and reviewed. I would put everyone else but I don't know how to see the list of the people that have given me reviews…. Sorry! Just know that you are a big part of me continuing the story! Thanks! Don't forget to let me know what you think of this one!


	4. Confused Resignation

Got some more reviews in, so I'm happy! You guys seem really excited to read my story, so I try not to disappoint you too much. Sorry it's taking so long to update, but school has just started and I'm so busy trying to make sure everything is okay while I'm home. Enough ranting, story time!

* * *

He watched her walk out the room, head held high and hips sashaying gently, so prideful and eloquent and stubborn, all wrapped into one. He smiled a slow smile as he thought about the proud woman.

She was the best personal secretary he ever had. Usually, his secretaries were either fed up with his ludicrous demands in the first week or too lazy to do the tasks at all, or the least of his favorite, trying to seduce him to get up the business ladder faster. Unlike the others though, she was consistent, dependable, and all around a great assistant.

_She's definitely not bad on the eyes either!_

Shikamaru tried to ignore his inner thoughts, but he knew they were right. Sighing, he got up and walked over to the wall-sized window and peered out, just in time to see his secretary exit the building and start her journey toward home. The building was amazingly lofty, so he had no problem watching her get home. She stayed so close that he could stand at this very window and see when she got home, because the dull glow of a light in her window told him so.

As much as he tried to stay away from doing so, his eyes wandered to those long legs, flexing powerfully as she walked like one of those geisha from the festivals the village often had. Her hair was down, resting on her shoulders and bouncing gently with the rhythm of her stride. She dug in her jacket pocket, obviously looking for her keys.

Shikamaru had to admit, he did have some sort of 'thing' for his assistant. The little episode that happened not five minutes ago in his office didn't help put out the fire one bit. When he touched her wrist, animalistic desire shot through his system. At first, he had no idea what was going on, until he looked in her eyes and saw the burning lust in them. It sealed the deal when she walked past him and a wave of desire lingered behind her, like the scent of her perfume.

For a moment, she looked as if she wanted to pounce on him and take him then and there, and for a split second, Shikamaru would have let her, letting her fulfill her desire, and then maybe some desires of his own. The fire had finally reached its destination, making an inferno in his loins. They stared at each other for a nanosecond that seemed like forever, until her eyes cleared, and then she turned away.

Before that incident though... Shikamaru was certain that when he entered the office and said something to her, she looked surprised…and anxious. He could swear on his life that he heard metal against metal; the sound of a zipper. Was there a slight gamble that before he had come in and interrupted her, she was-

He shook his head vigorously, attempting to loosen the grip his thoughts had on him at this moment. There was no way that she was doing 'that' in his chair, in his office, with his jacket…? If his memory was correct, he recalled her picking up a jacket. She gasped and dropped the jacket. She bent down quickly to retrieve the jacket, and the handed to him; his own jacket…

Shikamaru blinked, trying to capture his racing contemplations. So caught up in his own mind, he forgot he was making sure she got safely to her to her apartment. Pulling himself together with a deep breath and a mental dousing of icy cold water, he looked out the window, and straight into the teal eyes of his assistant.

**Θ**  
**Θ Θ Θ**  
**Θ**

Temari had felt someone watching her as she walked home, but she didn't expect it to be him. As soon as she pinpointed her culprit, he put his head down somewhat, as if intently thinking about something. Realizing that he probably wanted to make sure she was okay, she began to turn away from the twentieth-story window until his head shot up with a shocked expression on his face. Then, his eyes focused on hers again. A sudden realization that she knew was true struck in her chest painfully.

_Oh no! He knows!_

Before any more damage could be done, Temari turned and fled home, ashamed and already thinking of an excuse to take off of work. Great! Now she was going to lose the job that she found and actually loved!

Inside her sparsely decorated home, she let her head drop on the kitchen counter in misery. How the hell was she going to explain how she lost her job to Gaara and Konkurou? "_Well, the reason I lost my job is because my boss put two and two together and realized that I was about to masturbate in his office! So I guess I'll be moving back home now!"_

Sighing and dreading the sunrise, she started toward the stairs, already figuring out the important things that needed to be packed first so she could hurry to her hometown.

**~oOo~**

Temari had next to no sleep and had just laid her head down when the annoying alarm clock started to go off, signaling that it was time to get ready for work. Beginning to rise out of bed, last night's events invaded her thoughts on a full assault, causing her to drop back down.

That's right, she wasn't going to go to work today, or the next day after that, or the next week, for that matter. As far as she was concerned, she didn't have a job anymore. Luckily, by the time she got home, her two brothers were already asleep, so she didn't have to explain anything right away. Of course, that little blessing wouldn't last much longer.

After reaching over to smack the alarm button, she turned on her left side and tried to go back to sleep. Just as the wave of unconsciousness began to overtake her body, there was another loud ringing. Once again, she smacked the alarm clock, but when the ringing continued, she then realized it was her cell phone on the nightstand.

Beyond irritated, she grabbed the phone and ripped it open.

"What?" she just about yelled.

There was a moment of silence on the other end for a second, and then someone cleared their throat. "…Temari…?"

_Shit_. Once again, just her luck. Of all the people in the world, her boss, Shikamaru, called her name cautiously, as if uncertain that this was the right person or not. She also realized that he had said her name, and as much as she didn't want to admit it, a spark ignited inside her, threatening to rekindle her smoldering lust to fuck him. Remembering that he was still on the phone, she took a deep breath and placed the device back on her ear.

"Uh… Yes?"

"You're not here. May I ask why?"

_Uh-oh._ Temari hadn't thought that far yet. She didn't have a very good excuse as to not come in to work, so that would mean she would have to come up with something right then and there, which never turned out good in the end.

"My…younger brother, yes, my younger brother isn't feeling very well," she started, sitting up in the bed. "He's actually very ill, and I have to stay home and take care of him."

"You didn't plan on calling me to let me know this?"

Temari could hear it in his voice that he was skeptical, but trying to refrain from saying so. For a moment, Temari actually felt a little ashamed of herself for letting her boss down, until she remembered the look on his face when he solved the events of what happened in his office. Employees, especially the women, were always walking about partaking in conversations about how much of a genius he is and how there wasn't any situation that he couldn't figure out, and now, Temari believed them whole-heartedly.

"I'm sorry. I'm been so busy all night that I lost track of time. I don't think I'll be able to come in at all today. It seems like he's getting worse and I may have to take him to the hospital."

She continued laying the lies on thick, until he finally heaved a huge sigh over the phone, obviously a sign of defeat. Once again Temari had a sharp pang of guilt weigh her stomach like a fifty pound knife, but she pushed it aside and tried to ignore it.

"I was really hoping you were here so you could help me finalize this black tie event tonight." Temari heard papers shuffling. "You know how I am about these things. Way too troublesome… Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning."

It was more of a question than a statement, and as hard as Temari tried to say no, she couldn't make her lips form the words.

"I'll be there," was what came out of her mouth instead. Another moment passed before he spoke again.

"See you tomorrow then. Sayonara."

"Sayonara."

Ending the call, Temari fell back on the bed and let out a big whoosh of air. She really wanted to attend that black tie event. She had spent the whole week preparing for it! He could obviously tell that she wanted to be present also, because he tried to entice her with it. Unfortunately, Temari wouldn't dare come face to face with him now, and if he was as smart as everyone said he was, everything would go off without a hitch.

**Θ**  
**Θ Θ Θ**  
**Θ**

Steeping his fingers together, he sighed. He knew exactly why she wasn't coming to work. He also knew, as much as he wanted to deny it, that she wasn't coming back to work. Ever.

It was his fault too. If he had stayed where he was and let her do what she had to do, she would have never known that he was there and he would still have his great assistant…and probably an erection too. He just had to be a smart-ass and try to surprise her. Little did he know at the time, he did surprise her, and caught her in the act of doing something so embarrassing that she never wanted to face him again. What-a-fucking-drag!

Of course, he could handle this major event by himself, he just didn't want to! Why the hell would he want to attempt to entertain some drunken retards so they could renew their contracts with him? That part of the job is too demanding and he is just too lazy to try to accomplish it. That was what his secretaries were for, dammit!

That statement made him disappointed. He no longer had a secretary. He had to admit, he looked forward to picking Temari up from her house. She would be beautiful. She would be in some kind of revealing dress, hiding enough to keep the image of professionalism, but showing enough to keep the minds wondering. Her astonishing teal eyes and breath-taking smile would sparkle in the glow of the chandelier's light, making every business owner jealous of his assistant and second-guessing their own secretaries' beauty. She would conduct all the business, her head held high as always. All Shikamaru would have to do is sit back and watch her enjoy herself doing what she did best.

Shikamaru looked down at the tent in his pants and shook his head_. Damn it all._ Now, that was never going to happen. He would have to do all the work and have no fun whatsoever. What a drag…!

There was only one thing he could do. As much as he didn't want to, he would have to call his old secretary back and offer her the job. He knew she would take it. Happily. She had been calling for months, begging for her job back after he finally fired her. She was obsessed with him. He couldn't even go to the bathroom without her trying to follow him in! Now, Shikamaru would have to swallow his pride and words that he wouldn't hire her ever again even if he was so behind in work that he couldn't even get to his office.

Picking up the phone and dialing her number, he sighed. "Women are way too troublesome… and confusing."

**Θ**  
**Θ Θ Θ**  
**Θ**

Temari wondered around her room aimlessly, picking up and replacing random items on her dressers and walls.

She was bored to death! She hated being bored! She tried everything to try to make her forget her boredom. She watched TV, she made herself orgasm, cooked herself some lunch, exercised, had more orgasms, cleaned the house, she ran errands, and still she was bored and horny as hell!

She even considered going to work, and found herself in her closet twice; looking for something to wear so she could go and apologize. Already she missed the frantic activity of secretaries and other employees running around, trying to figure out what to do.

Glancing at the clock, she sighed. Thirty minutes until the event starts. All that hard work and she won't even be there to see it in action.

"Knock, knock," her younger brother, Gaara, said, pushing her door open slowly, giving her a chance to say no if she was undressed.

"Come on in, Gaara."

He walked into the room, giving a quick glance around the room and then focusing on her. Obviously having something to talk about, he sat down on the bed and watched her intently.

Even though Temari knew that Gaara was her younger brother, she often had to remind herself. Sometimes, he just seemed way older than his years. _Like now_. Temari smiled on the inside while meeting his gaze and knew that he wanted to talk about something, and the way that his light green eyes were slightly narrowed, this conversation would not be avoided.

"Why are you not at work? I rarely see you at this time of night. You usually get home early in the morning, exhausted and noisy."

Straight to the point, as always. He never side-stepped anything, and that added another reason why he seemed older than what he really was.

"This is my day off. I thought I told you."

"Sure." Gaara rose quickly, striding toward the door. "If you're not going to be straightforward, then there is no necessity for me to speak to you at all."

Temari knew that Gaara would see right through her lying tactics. She really had no idea why she said that. Maybe it was to make sure that he cared; which she knew he did…in his own way. Whatever the reason was, she knew Gaara never played around with anything like this and she pissed him off by trying to make it seem like it wasn't a big deal. She had to fix it.

"Gaara, wait."

He was already out the door and down the hall, but stopped and came back to lean against the door frame. Arms crossed in a menacing way to anyone else, but a cute way to Temari. He regarded her with no expression to let her know what he was thinking.

"Gaara, I screwed myself. Horribly."

"I'm listening." Was his simple retort.

Temari let him have it. She told him every detail of what transpired, leaving absolutely nothing out. She felt comfortable telling him because he knew of her condition. She had to tell him after he caught her in the act, because he had refused to even glance in her direction for weeks when that happened, and there was no fucking way she was going to go through that again! Gaara listened in silence, eyes closed and still impassive, even after she was finished.

"I understand why you wouldn't want to go back, but would that really stop you from actually going? This is the part that I don't comprehend. There are masses of people that have awkward moments. You don't see them just up and quit. Or hide, in your case," Gaara explained with a small grimace.

"You adore this job. You rant about what's new at this place every morning at breakfast to Konkurou and I, even when we don't ask you, and to be honest, really don't care. Why would you give so much up for so little?"

Gaara opened his eyes and set his focus on her. Temari just stared at him, open-mouthed and stupefied. This was exactly why she loved talking to Gaara. He always made her see everything clearly.

Smiling, Temari went over and hugged her brother in a tight and warm embrace. She knew this made Gaara feel uncomfortable, and right on cue, he stiffened and stopped breathing, but this was the only way that she could show her gratitude right now. He continued to not breathe, but slowly loosened up and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Thank you, Gaara. You always have a reasonable answer for everything."

"Does that mean that you're going back to work?" he strained.

Temari let go of her younger brother and walked toward her closet, while pretending not to notice the deep breath he inhaled and exhaled. "Of course! If I stayed in this house a second longer, I was going to lose my mind."

"Good. If you had stayed in this house a moment longer, then I would've had no choice but to throw you out myself. I was growing weary of you moping around."

"Hey!" Temari exclaimed, coming out of her closet and throwing a heel at him. He smirked and watched the shoe fly past him and crash into the wall.

"I hope you're a better secretary than you are a thrower. Otherwise, I really wouldn't know why your boss puts up with you…well, besides the little displays you put on for him." Gaara taunted.

Before Temari could get her hands on another heel, he had already left. Fully convinced now, she walked back into her closet with charisma, already thinking of an apology to tell her boss.

* * *

I am done with this chapter, ladies and gentleman! I really hope you enjoy. I know it takes me a while to update, and I am sorry. School is a pain! I'm sure most of you already know that though. Lol! Anyway, don't forget to R&R! Shout-outs to the people who reviewed! Please know that I love all reviews, good or bad, and welcome any suggestions! Thx!

Far away

Little-Madman-of-my-house

MavisBeacon

Deidarakiller

Shikatema52007

Canuck101

Willow

Miroku Kensei

Osiris2009


	5. The Main Event

I'm back! Good reviews ppl, so keep'em coming! I promise to try to keep you interested in this story, even if I don't get to update as often as I want. Sorry about the long wait on the story... But hopefully I can make it up to you guys! ^_^ Anyway, story time! _Warning: Maybe a lemon!_

* * *

_Man, what a drag_! Already bored to tears of the event that started not even half an hour ago, Shikamaru pretended to listen to the conversation going on around him. Everyone seemed to be having a good time, or wasted to the point of hysterical giggling. Secretly smiling to himself at his own joke, he decided to actually listen to the people around him.

"-en the dumb-ass reared back and tried to swing at the lady! Now, naturally, I run over to try and stop the guy from striking the woman, but before I got the chance to make it halfway, the woman grabs his arm and snaps it in the blink of an eye! All you heard was the sickening '_crunch!_' sound, and the man wailing something terrible!" Mr. Uzumaki Naruto, the owner of many different ramen businesses, explained dramatically, flailing his arms around, trying to add visual to the story he was tell as the crowd watched intently.

"Well, did she grab her purse and run after that?" a woman Shikamaru didn't know asked, obviously wrapped up in the story.

"One would think, but hell no! She threw him down on the ground and began stomping the ramen out of him. In four inch heels! Come to find out, that was her husband, not a thief. She was tired of him abusing her, so she finally snapped, I guess."

"Man, I bet that guy had one hell of a hospital bill!" some old geezer snickered, and everyone joined him, except Shikamaru, who didn't even act as if he got the joke. He probably did have an enormous hospital bill to pay, if the woman really knew how to handle her four inch heels… Why the hell would that be funny?

Deciding that pretending to be interested wasn't the best decision, he strolled lazily toward the bar. Maybe if he got falling down drunk too, he would have a little fun out of this troublesome waste of time.

"What'll it be boss?" an employee of his questioned when he took a seat on one of the nine stools. He couldn't remember the poor guy's name at the time, so he must not be very important. Shikamaru scratched the back of his head and ordered some sake, more than enough to keep him awake.

Where was that secretary of his? He wondered about it many times, but pushed it out of his brain the moment he thought about it because it annoyed him. _Probably in the bathroom offering blowjobs to all the old geezers, for the right price of course!_ That thought made him smile big. Ever since he hired her the first time, from that point on, he wished he never had. All he was trying to do was repay a favor by offering a job to the damned woman and look where the hell it put him.

She was so brainless and troublesome! She didn't know how to perform most of the tasks he wanted done, so he had to cut into his own time, which cut into a client's meeting time with him, to show her how to do it. He was never on time for an appointment, which made him seem unreliable. Most of the time he never knew he had an appointment with a client until they called to complain!

To this day, he still didn't have a reason for why he kept her for so long. Especially considering all the trouble and lost profits he suffered from because of her. For all the trouble he went through with her, that debt was long ago paid. He finally called it the last straw when she hid under his desk to try to 'surprise' him one morning. When he fired her, every female employee in the building jumped for joy, while the men looked disappointed. And now, to his displeasure, she was back. _Ha! How did that saying go? "Karma is a...?" Damn, whatever it was, it was nothing good._ He chuckled as he thought of another saying. "_Karma is a devilish little bitch, and if you have any sense at all, you would run the hell away if you saw her coming your way..!_"

Sighing, he ordered another shot of sake and gulped it down. Unfortunately, the sake wasn't doing much for him, at least not yet anyway… About to wander outside to smoke a cigarette, he turned his head toward the entrance and saw the best thing of the night.

Sabaku no Temari had stepped past the threshold of the old Greek structure of his office building, making heads turn at unbelievable and, Shikamaru was sure, neck-breaking speeds. She wore a black strapless dress with a split form the upper thigh down, making the dress flow down the rest of her beautifully sculpted leg to add detail to her strapped heels.

He watched in fascination how she glanced over the crowd staring at her, that proud and stubborn aura seeping out of her pores like an invisible shield. Obviously satisfied with what she saw, she smirked and began to mingle with the crowd, gliding through like she could levitate.

That's when he noticed the red-haired guy standing next to her. She held on to his arm lovingly, keeping him close and smiling at him when he looked at her. At first, he seemed to be uncomfortable, looking around and pulling on his tie, until she whispered something in his ear. Whatever she whispered to him made him relax visibly, and even smile a little.

For a reason unknown to him, his heart sank when he watched the two navigate easily through the crowd, pausing to laugh and chat with colleagues. When she finally glanced in his direction, Shikamaru raised his glass in the air, giving a silent salute and a small smile that he forced to make.

**Θ**  
**Θ Θ Θ**  
**Θ**

"He doesn't look happy to see me," Temari whispered out of the corner of her mouth to her brother. She was terribly nervous, but refused to let it show. Instead, she took it out on Gaara's arm, which she used as a stress ball.

"Relax. If he called you like you said he did, then he really wants you back. I'm sure he's just as anxious as you are. He probably thinks you're about to tell him you quit and to go royally fuck himself."

Reaching her boss before she could reply to her brother's remark, she smiled as best as she could and started the charade.

"Konnichiwa, Mr. Nara. It seems like the black tie event is going well, don't you think?"

He put his glass down and smiled. "I guess so, even though it's more trouble than it's worth." Sticking out his hand, he turned toward her brother. "Konnichiwa, Gaara-san."

"Konnichiwa, Shikamaru-san. It's been a while. How have you been?"

"Fine, surprisingly. Business is good, so I'm not complaining."

"From what I hear, you still complain often."

Temari stood frozen, mouth agape in shock. She watched as they shook hands and conversed amongst each other like they were old war buddies or something.

"Excuse me, you guys know each other?" Temari exclaimed, breaking up the conversation.

"Yes, actually," Gaara answered, looking at his sister in amusement. "When you told me your boss was Mr. Nara, I didn't assume that it was the very same that I have done… business with many times before."

"Does it surprise you?" Mr. Nara asked, obviously thinking this was very interesting.

"Well, yes, it does surprise me. It never occurred to me that you two would travel in the same…circles…ahem."

Temari tried her hardest not to blush and hung her head in embarrassment as both her brother and her boss watched her. Gaara patted her shoulder in sympathy and leaned toward her ear.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom. This gives you the perfect time to talk about your job situation with him. In the meantime, you can let go of my arm so I can get some circulation going in it once again."

Temari, mortified at herself for forgetting she had her brother's arm in a death grip, let go quickly. Giving a small bow and a quick assuring glance that even she almost missed, Gaara left for the bathroom.

Turning to her boss, she saw that he had ordered another shot of sake. He turned and held out the glass to her. "I can order something for you less…intoxicating, if you like."

"No, this is fine. I can handle it, thank you."

Taking the glass and gulping down the liquid courage, Temari took a deep breath and glanced around the room. As soon as she gathered all her nerves, she set the glass down and faced him, full of new found motivation.

"Mr. Nara, I would-

"Shikamaru. Mr. Nara is my dad," he corrected lightly. Temari took another deep breath and tried again.

"Shikamaru, I would appreciate it very much if you would be so kind as to-

"Has there been a time when I haven't been kind?"

Once again, he interrupted her speech. She _absolutely_ hated people jumping in the middle of her dialogue. Temari grit her teeth and answered his question. "No, that's not what I meant... A little sarcastic at times when it's not needed, but kind."

"Oh, really?" he arched his perfect eyebrow in surprise. "Thanks. I've always thought that you found me annoying,"

"No, I don't find you annoying, Mr.-…Shikamaru," she clarified, correcting herself in mid-sentence.

"Alright, go on then."

"Right," she rushed ahead. "Anyway, I would appreciate it very much if you would give me back-

"You know-"

That was the last straw.

"Dammit! Will you shut the fuck up? I am trying to ask for my job back, but I'll never get there if you keep jumping in with irrelevant remarks that don't have anything to do with what I'm trying so damn hard to tell you!"

Temari had let out a big gush of air after her rant, letting the rest of her irritation seep through her clenched teeth. A group of heads had turned in their direction, curious as to why a feminine voice seemed to be agitated.

"There you are! I lost you for a moment. Sorry, I had to go freshen up. You wouldn't believe who I ran into when I came out of the bathroom! Of all the people, it was…_You_!"

Temari and Shikamaru both turned to see the devil herself, Yamanaka Ino, stride toward them and stop, eyes shooting daggers at Temari, only to find that she was getting the same treatment from her opponent.

"Man, what a drag!" Shikamaru sighed, taking another gulp of his sake for good measure.

"What are _you _doing here?" Ino hissed at Temari, pointing a well-manicured finger.

"_I_ set up this little event," Temari replied with a smirk. "Also, _I_ was invited to come, which I'm sure _you_ were not, considering _I_ made the guest list!"

It was Ino turn to smile. "Really? Well, considering that I am Shikamaru's secretary now, I think I have the right to be here. You are no longer his personal assistant, so that defeats the purpose of you being here!" Widening her smile, she flipped her blond locks and narrowed her eyes. "You. Are. No. Longer. Needed."

The last remark was like a blow to Temari's face, staggering and disorienting her self-confidence. Stunned, the only thing she could do was stare at Ino in amazement, then turn to Shikamaru for the final judgment.

"Is it true?" was all Temari could make her mouth say.

Realizing that the attention of the two girls were now directed at him, he put the glass down, held up his hands and cleared his throat, ready to start damage control.

"Temari," he started, facing her. "It is true that I hired Ino again as my secretary, but you don't know the whole story…"

_Oh shit_. After the first sentence, Temari lost all interest in the conversation. She refused to listen to how he didn't ask her to come here tonight only to fire her. Temari watched his lips move while he explained what he thought was a polite way of relieving her of her duty, but she didn't hear a word of it.

**Θ**  
**Θ Θ Θ**  
**Θ**

He tried to explain to her without getting into too much detail, since Ino was standing there, why he didn't think she was going to come back and work for him again, but he got the strange feeling that she wasn't listening to him.

Her beautiful eyes had taken on a blank stare, as if in some kind of trance. Staring hard into them, he also realized that he saw a hint of something else: hurt.

_Dammit!_ He had hurt her feelings. He didn't mean to. That's the reason he was sitting here babbling his dumb-ass head off trying to explain what he had assumed, but he could tell that he wasn't getting through to her. Geez, why do females have to be so damn difficult?

He didn't notice Gaara until he came and placed a hand on her shoulder and asked if everything was alright. Silently, she shook her head, and without a word, Gaara seemed to understand exactly what happened without being here.

"Enjoy you event, Mr. Nara. Gaara and I wish you the best. We will be heading home now," Temari spoke for the first time in five minutes. To Shikamaru's disappointment, her voice was toneless, void of any emotion.

"Temari, you don't underst-"

Shikamaru tried to grab her arm as she turned away, but quick as lightning, Gaara had grabbed his arm before he could touch her.

"Second mistake of the night, Mr. Nara. Don't go for a third." he warned in a low voice as Temari continued to walk. "If she wants to talk to you, then I assume she will call you, but if she doesn't, then don't get carried away. Clear?"

Loosening his iron grip from Shikamaru, he turned and broke out into a ground-eating stride out the door after the broken angel, ready to soothe and comfort her, if needed. As much as he didn't want to admit it aloud, he wished he were the person to follow her and do the comforting. _Lucky bastard!_

"Glad they're gone. Now, we can really have fun and not have to worry about technicalities. Come on, Shika-bear, let's dance!" Ino smiled in what she thought was a seductive manner as she grabbed his arm and began to pull him gently.

Shikamaru jumped at her touch. He had been so lost in his thoughts that he had forgotten that Ino was even there beside him. Stopping their journey to the dance floor, he pulled his arm out of her grasp and stepped back away from her.

"You know, you didn't have to say all that. You just made my job a lot harder."

"Why not? She's the one who started the attitude in the first place," she tugged again on his arm encouragingly. "Come on, I'll help you forget about her."

Turning and walking away from her, he put his glass on the table and began his tread to the entrance, dodging dancing bodies. "Do me a favor. I know that this may be very difficult for you, considering your IQ, but make sure that this little shindig finishes smoothly. I have to go take care of some personal business."

Her smile faded into a snarl as he turned. "You're going after that bitch, aren't you?"

Without another word or glance back, he walked toward out the door.

**Θ**  
**Θ Θ Θ**  
**Θ**

"You go ahead on home. I'm going to go upstairs and pack my stuff on my desk and take it."

Gaara glanced at her. "If I do that, then how will you get home?"

"Easy. I'll walk."

Smiling at little at Gaara's skeptical face, she rephrased. "I'll call you when I'm ready to walk back. You know, Gaara, I'm not ten anymore."

"I'll see you later then," he said as he turned away from her, completely ignoring her retort about being old enough to take care of herself.

Smiling, she turned away from Gaara, made her way back into the building and up the elevator to the offices. She began to walk slowly, taking in all the cubicles and rooms that she would miss. Finally reaching her destination, she stopped at the door and smiled.

In the short time that she hadn't been there, her boss' desk had accumulated a mess. He just piled any crap on his desk, from what looked like yesterday's lunch from the cafeteria to the important files for his meetings the upcoming month. Boy did she go through hell with him and his pigsty sometimes…!

Before she knew what she was doing, she was buzzing around his office, putting files in their rightful places and throwing trash away on his desk, one last time…

"Thanks. I needed that. I was going to get someone to do it sooner or later."

Temari spun around to find her bo-... ex-boss, standing in the doorway, propped up against the wall with his forearm.

"Uh, you're welcome… Looked to me like you and your desk could use it. I don't think that skank downstairs has enough brain cells to do something as simple as this."

They both shared an awkward laugh. Temari, unable to look him in the eye, walked over to her desk and began putting her things in a large box that she had found under Shikamaru's desk. "So, um, how did you know I was up here?"

"I followed you. I was ready to chase you to your home but then I noticed Gaara was the only person walking, so I took an educated guess as to where you were."

"Good guess."

"Yeah…"

Temari could feel his eyes almost pierce the back of her skull as she kept placing her items in the box. She wondered why he kept staring, and then remembered with dismay that he did know of her condition. Just the thought of that night made her turn red from head to toe.

"Let me help you with that."

Shikamaru, already behind her without her noticing, stepped around her and began to help with her things. That was when Temari took a deep breath. _Damn that cologne!_

Turned on in an instant, she watched him out of the corner of his eye. His brow furrowed in thought, the immaculate slant of his jaw line, those wonderfully full lips. How would it feel to have that sarcastic mouth of his on her breast, softly kissing and suckling them? How would his masculine hands -that were now in the process of opening a drawer on the right side of her desk, feel on her body? His hands everywhere, touching everything her body had to give. His fingers long and manicured, but not in any way feminine, deep inside of her, stroking that one spot she loved on th-

Snapping out of her fantasies, she mentally shook herself. God, why did he have to smell and look so damn good?

"So, there isn't any way I could convince you stay, huh?'

"_Oh yes! I can think of one way you can make me stay_…" Taking in his black tux, she licked her lips and began preoccupying her mind with figuring out what sexual position he would most enjoy. _Maybe he likes to be in control… or maybe he'd like the women to do the work…!_

Remembering that he was asking her a question, she struggled to remember what that exact question was.

"I'll give you the raise you wanted, and a bonus."

_Would that bonus include our sweaty bodies pressed together as delve your long cock inside me?_

"No, Shikamaru."

"I'll get you a better office! You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

_What I would like is for you to shove all this crap off the desk, throw me on it, and fuck me right here, right now._

Temari made herself focus on him talking. "I share the same office as you, Shikamaru. Whose office is better than the bosses?"

"I'll fire Ino…again!"

Temari stared at him in disbelief. Would he really go that far to keep her? More importantly, what wouldn't he do to keep her? Before she could let her imagination wander to answer that question, he opened his mouth again.

"Listen, I didn't fire you. I thought you were going to quit, so I went ahead and employed Ino again, seeing as she hasn't stopped troubling me since I dismissed her. I was only trying to look ahead into the future. All the good that did, eh?"

She knew he wasn't double-dealing her. He was a terrible liar. It wasn't that he wasn't clever enough to do it; he's just too lazy. For some reason, that thought of him trying desperately to keep her here made her heart swell. Unable to resist his hopeful expression any longer, she gave in.

"Okay," she sighed. "I'll work, but…!"

"But?" Shikamaru visibly relaxed when she agreed to work for him again, but frowned at her last statement.

"But, I come in when I want to come in to work, especially since I can do most of this stuff at home, and I have another request."

Shikamaru nodded, and she could all but see the wheels turning in his head, as if weighing his options. "Yeah?"

"Do not fire Ino."

"Wah?" Shikamaru's usually so-calm-nothing-bothers-me facade broke out into utter distress, and Temari loved it.

"Take it or leave it, Mr. Nara. That's all I ask."

"Deal."

He said it so hurriedly that for a second Temari just gawked at him. He must have understood that she didn't comprehend what he'd said, because he smirked and said it again, more calmly this time.

"Deal. Once again, Mr. Nara is my dad. I don't look _that_ old, do I?"

Before she could stop herself, she threw herself at him, only meaning to give him a sociable hug. But when Temari's body connected with his, and she felt the familiar ache between her thighs as she landed on top of him after their tumble to the floor, she knew that this would end far differently than she thought at first.

"Ugh!" he grunted as his back hit the floor. "Ow! You could have at least warned me first. Maybe then we wouldn't be in the tangled mess that we're in now. As a matter of fact, why do-!"

No longer capable to battle the urge any longer, Temari had buried her face in the crook of his neck and inhaled as deep as she could. The tiny embers of lust in her belly, once under control and just about put out, flared to life.

He smelled so good… Good enough to taste! She flicked out her tongue to tease the skin right where his pulse beat, and was pleased to feel the tempo of the pounding in his throat increase. Her nymphomania in full effect, took over her body completely. There wasn't a thing she could do to help him physically. _Well, it depended on which way you looked at it_... Hell! Right now, she was barely able to control herself mentally.

"T-temari…?"

He called her name more than once, but she barely heard him. She was too busy with undoing the buttons of his jacket and shirt.

"I… Please, don't hate me… I-I just… just can't take it anymore!"

Frustrated with his the buttons of his shirt, she grabbed two fistfuls and ripped it open, sending buttons flying everywhere.

**Θ**  
**Θ Θ Θ**  
**Θ**

As the buttons of his shirt flew, he instinctively grabbed her arms and flipped them over, and stared at Temari in amazement. Her breathing was erratic, her eyes were wild and reckless, and she fought like an undomesticated woman to slacken his grip on her.

"Temari! Temari, I can help you if you just relax. You have to li- HEY!"

Finally able to pin her arms down above her head, he put his full weight on her body to stop it from squirming and thrashing. Little good that did, because all she did in return was wrap her legs around his waist and try to pull him closer with her leg strength.

"I have to… I have to! Fuck me! Please, fuck me now!"

Shikamaru couldn't believe his ears! This beautiful woman was offering herself to him and he was turning her down. What the hell was he doing? Looking down at Temari thrashing and rubbing her hips against his already raging erection, he saw exactly what he was doing. This was not the way he wanted her. Her movements were erratic and spasmodic, her crazed expression, the way she moaned and tossed her head from side to side, was amazingly sexy, but he could not make himself enjoy it because deep down he knew that Temari was not herself right now. He definitely would not be the jerk that took advantage of her.

Steeling his resolve, among other things, he put all his weight on her again. Putting her wrists together and clamping his hand over them, he used his free hand to force her to look at him. "Temari, stop!"

If he had to guess, then something in his voice made her discontinue fighting him. Her breathing was heavy and she had a thin film of sweat on her forehead. Her eyes were still wild, dashing from right to left, but he could see that little by little, she was getting control of herself. He stayed of top of her until her breathing slowed, then got up on his knees, still holding her in place. "Are you okay now?"

When she nodded silently, he let go and sat back on his heels, watching her carefully. She sat up and pulled the dress back over her legs and thighs. Not being able to stop himself, he looked. _Shin'ainaru kami, she had on a thong the color of her eyes! _Shikamaru had to stop himself from groaning aloud as he turned away while she finished getting herself situated. He turned to look at her when she rose and began walking.

"Hey, where are you going?"

She kept walking that slow, sweet sexy strut of hers and kept her voice even when she replied, "To the bathroom."

Watching her close the door, he mentally cursed himself and his libido. He was harder than a titanium blade, but that was not the most pressing matter right now. Right now, he had a secretary falling to pieces behind a closed door and he could not think of one way to comfort her. What good was being labeled a genius if you didn't have the answers when you needed them most?

He was so lost in thought, that he didn't hear the door open and see Temari watching him until she called his name. He looked up and saw that she had something important to say, so he stood and dusted himself off.

"Shikamaru, I need you to do me a favor. If you do me this favor I will never ask anything else of you ever again. Please be serious about this. I'm already embarrassed enough and if I had my way, I would never ask you this and you would have never known about my...condition."

When he nodded, genuinely serious, she motioned for him to come inside the bathroom. Curious, he followed and closed the door behind him when she asked. Taking a deep breath she started again, but would not meet his eyes.

"Look, Mr. Na-... Shikamaru, I have to tell you something. You know my condition, and to s-"

"Actually," he interrupted politely. "I'm not sure what your condition is…"

Sighing and looking at herself in the mirror, she stared into her own eyes. "I was diagnosed a nymphomaniac. Basically, I need sex, and a lot of it. I try to keep it in control, but sometimes, certain smells or thoughts trigger it into overdrive, and I can't control it. Usually, they have something to cure it, but in my case…"

Leaning against the sink that looked more like a small animal's bathtub than a sink, she turned and looked at him.

"Your cologne did it for me. The few times I've met you before, I have been turned on by your cologne. It doesn't help that I work with you at all times now. I don't understand what it is about it, but I can't control myself whenever I smell it. It's what happened that day I found your jacket..."

Shikamaru looked at her in as everything fell into place in his mind. It all made sense now. "So that's why when I came in you were ab-"

"Yeah, that's what happened, and that's exactly what I was about to do."

As he stared at her, processing all this together in his head, she pretended to find something interesting on the floor. His eyes widened a little as he realized what she was trying to say. Surely she didn't think him the jerk to spread this around work like a childish gossip girl! Holding up his hand, he stopped her from going on.

"Temari, say no more. I _still_ want you as my secretary, and everything that has happened is between us and us alone. Trust me; I am not the type of person to spread stuff like this around. First of all, _way _to troublesome to talk about it. Second, it's no one else business anyway, not even mine really, so what kind of person would I be trying to talk about it with someone else?"

"You would be a sonofabitch. That's the kind of person you would be."

Shikamaru smiled and laughed as she smirked back at him for the first time in what seemed like a long time, glad to hear the lightness in her tone once again. _Man, I am so sprung. When the hell did this happen?!_

As if she knew what he was thinking, she stopped smiling. He was about to apologize but he had to quickly remind himself that she was not in his head before he could spit it out. Instead, he chose his second option. "What's wrong? Something still on your mind?"

"Thank you for your chivalry. But that is not what I was going to ask of you." She stood up, squared her shoulders, and took a deep breath. "What I need from you is a sexual act. I'm under control, but I'm losing ground… If I don't do something fast, the attack is going to happen again. If it's not going to be you, then it'll be someone else. So, I ask of you, will you do it?"

Shikamaru wasn't easily stupefied, but he had to hand it to her, she had a knack for flooring him. Did she really just ask him that? She sounded like she was making a damn business proposal! How the hell could she keep a poker face while asking that? He couldn't help it; he had to make sure. "Excuse me?"

"Don't worry; we won't be having actual sex. I just need the basics. I assume you know, right?"

"I k-know the basics..! But, are you serious?"

_Wrong thing to say, dumbass_… Her eyes narrowed and her lips became a thin line of irritation. "I thought I asked you to take this seriously?" Lethal venom dripped from her words. "But I see that you are not mature enough to do this, so I will find someone who can."

Shikamaru's mouth dropped as he watched her begin her sexy strut to the door.

**Θ**  
**Θ Θ Θ**  
**Θ**

_How much did he think her fucking pride could take? She was certainly not going to beg him, which was for damn sure! She had already embarrassed and degraded herself enough for the day, fuck you very much! _She had to fuel her heart with rage and contempt, to hide the feelings of hurt and disappointment.

She mentally kicked herself. Why did she ask him in the first place? There were many other options that she could have gone through before she asked her boss. _Her boss_ for kami's sake! Oh well, it was a good thing he turned her down. Things would definitely become weird if she slept with him. She should know. It happened when she slept with her old boss…

She walked angrily to the door, holding her head so rigid that she thought for sure she would need a masseuse to get the stiffness out. He caught her arm as she flung open the door.

"Wait. Okay, I'll do it."

* * *

Oooh, getting steamy, steamy! Don't you agree? Like I said guys I'm sorry it took so long to get back into the story and excuses only go for so long, so I'm not going to insult your intelligence by giving you one... Shout-outs to my die-hard fans who have stuck with me this far, and I promise, I will not forget you guys! You know the deal: R&R! It's late and I'm going to bed ppl! Goodnight and I hope you enjoy! Mwah!


	6. The REAL Party Begins

_Wow, you guys are too much, but I love it! I PROMISE I will try to update often, hopefully every week, but at the very latest, two weeks. I'm SO amazed that you guys like my story so much, really I am... It blows my mind that I have fans like you...! Two years ago, I sat in front of a computer letting my imagination run alongside my fingers on the keyboard, hoping not to be laughed at, and this is the COMPLETE opposite of what I expected... Anyway, enough emotional crap, back to what my fans demand!_

* * *

Her hand stilled on the doorknob; so close to getting away. _He didn't say that._ Her mind had to be playing tricks on her. That _had_ to be it. Turning her head, she stared at him and tried to keep her angry demeanor, as well as her wits, about her. "What did you say?"

"I. Will. Do. It."

_Damn that smart-ass._ _Damn her body for sending a hot wave of pleasure down to her most sensitive place. Realizing that she had been staring at his lips, she raised her eyes and came into contact with his. His jaw was squared, his eyes were focused_. _Well, bend me over, slap my ass, and call me a bitch...! He's serious! _

Letting go of the doorknob, she turned her body to get back on level with her head and stared into his eyes. "You do realize what you are agreeing to, right?"

Stuffing his hand in his pockets, he smirked at her. "Is this question coming from the lady that just cursed me out because I asked a very similar question?"

"You're not supposed to answer a question with a question."

"Says who?"

They stared hard at each other no more than fifteen seconds, and then smiled at the exact same time. When Shikamaru shifted and took his hands out of his pockets, that's when Temari noticed and remembered what happened to his shirt. Before she could fix her mouth to start an apology, he caught on and held up a hand.

"That better not be an apology coming out of your mouth. Best moment of the night, hands down. Got to say, you surprised the hell outta me though..."

Temari heard him talking, but she didn't process a word of it. She stared heatedly at his washboard stomach, counting eight abs. She licked her lips unconsciously as she watched his bronzed pectoral muscles raise and fall as he breathed, and wondered if he had ever been kissed there. If any female had ever had the luxury of smoothing her hand on that glorious body of his, then following it up with their tongue. She couldn't hold back the low moan that escaped her throat as her eyes traveled to the V section that started at the top of his hips. Liquid fire pooled between her thighs as she forced herself to raise her eyes back up to his.

"I'm sure what you had to say was very interesting, but I have more urgent needs on my mind, and if you don't do something, I'm going to rape you. I mean that in the nicest way possible, of course."

She watched his eyes, reading into hers to make sure that this is what she really wanted. She knew the exact moment when he made his decision and she didn't even blink when he took the step that separated them and captured her lips in a hot kiss.

He was an amazing kisser, which was for sure. Temari surrendered control over the kiss and let him have his way. When she parted her lips beneath his, he took the kiss deeper. Unable to stand not doing anything any longer, she ripped out the band that held his hair in place and threaded her fingers through it, pulling him closer and deeper into the kiss.

Her tongue found his, and she smiled mentally at his intake of breath. _Never had a woman this demanding, have you? Well, you haven't seen anything yet, boss. _Pulling him closer, she backed into the bathroom door and relaxed against it, relishing in her power of him at the moment. Hitching up her dress to her thighs, she wrapped her left leg around his hip and moaned in his mouth when she felt his pulsing manhood straining against his trousers.

Pulling away from the kiss because the need to breathe became an urgent demand, she looked into his eyes. _Oh yeah, he was totally into this_. Using the last of her sanity, she decided to give him one more test. "Last chance to back out of this, boss..."

**Θ**  
**Θ Θ Θ**  
**Θ**

Staring down at her, he struggled to gather his scattered brain cells to help him realize what she said. All he could think about was kissing her again. Giving up on the endeavor to figure out what she said, he gave in to his desires.

This was unreal. His pulse pounded in his ears, blood rushed through his veins, on a one way street no doubt to his already fully aroused dick, and still he couldn't believe that this was happening to him! Forcing himself not to over-think this before he did something to mess it up, he resolved to slow down and take his time with the situation. Who in their right mind would rush a moment like this...?

Slowing the kiss down, he decided to play a game with her tongue. He flicked his wet muscle out to tease hers for a few seconds, and then retreated, only to do it all over again. He taunted her like this a few times before she pulled away from him, breathing heavily. "You keep doing that and I'm going to put that tongue of yours to work!"

"Quiet, you troublesome woman."

"Troublesome? I'll show you troub- ahh..!"

Anticipating that she needed to have the last word, he used that time to move to the tender place where the shoulder met the beginning of her neck and bit lightly. It pleased him that she moaned close to his ear and shuddered from the pleasure of it. Then, so suddenly it occurred to him like a slap to the face.

This was Temari, the secretary that damn near every business owner lusted for, and right now he had her completely to himself! She asked for his help, and damn it, he was going to give her exactly what she asked for, and a little bit on top as a bonus. Kissing the nape of her neck, his plan folded out in his head.

Grabbing her other leg and wrapping it around his body also, he buried his face in her hair, inhaling the _hmm...cucumber melon...nice...! _sweet fragrance of her body. He slid his hand in between them and stroked her through her thong. At the first touch she jerked so hard that he stopped, fearing he had went too far. Looking up at her, he asked, "Did I hurt you?"

Before she answered his questioned with her mouth, she answered with her body. Already impatient after only an instant, she began to rub herself against his hand. "No... First touch... Extremely good...!"

Judging by her broken language, and the way she had her head thrown back and lips parted, he was going to guess that he was doing a good job. His ego inflated and now feeling bold, he slipped his pointer finger past her thong and into her raging fire. Immediately, she bucked her hips forward and cried out, fully taking in his finger.

She was extremely wet. It shouldn't have surprised him, considering he knew why, but it did anyway. In the back of his mind, he hoped that her eagerness had something to do with him also, and not just her medical condition. Shaking the seed away before it could plant and grow in his head, he watched her face as he stroked her slowly, ignoring his painful erection. This was for her, and she specifically said no "actual" sex. Stuffing away his disappointment, he began trailing kisses along her collarbone, enjoying how her moans made his lips vibrate against her.

She thrust her hips forward fast, again and again, obviously not satisfied with his pace. Her face showed that she was frustrated about it, but she made it known anyway in the middle of moans. "It's not...enough...!"

Voicing what he had already figured out by himself, he inserted his middle finger to aid his pointer. She was so soaked that he had used no force at all to get inside of her. Good thing that she ripped his shirt open, because the stain would be hard to explain to the guest downstairs. Smirking at his own joke, he slid his fingers in and out of her tight opening. "There, that better?"

His reply was louder cries of pleasure and her back arching. Shikamaru watched her pull her top part of her dress down to expose her full, beautiful breast. He hardly had time to admire them before she wrapped a hand in his hair and forced his mouth to her breast. As he sucked a tight, taunt, rosy nipple into his mouth, he felt Temari's muscles tighten around his fingers and become wetter.

"Fuck that feels so good...! Oh yeah, just like that! Bite down; hard... Ah!"

Shikamaru groaned. He couldn't help it. She was driving him insane! Seriously, a man can only take so much. She was grinding herself roughly against his fingers, and held his head tightly to her breast, only allowing him to move only if he was switching to the other breast.

He had to stay in control. This is all hers, not his. Even though it's definitely going to be hard (_Pun very much intended...!)_, he had to keep in mind that this was a proposition that he agreed to, and he was going to abide by it even if it did drive him insane. If he went mad in the process, well then, so be it. It would be well worth it in the end.

Tugging roughly on her nipple with his mouth, he inserted the third finger inside of her. He didn't think it was possible, but she cried out and got wetter as he grew harder.

"Shi-...Shika-...Fuck, Shikamaru! Fuck!"

He had never heard sweeter words in his entire life. Traveling up her body with his tongue, he began nibbling on her ear as he listened to her ragged breathing. Good thing no one was upstairs at the time and a party was still in full effect, because the woman was crying out like a banshee. She slid her hands inside his shirt and wrapped her arms around his back, clawing him.

Shikamaru pretty much figured out that the rougher he was, the more she enjoyed it. Holding her to him, he lifted her away from the door and began bouncing her on his hand, keeping her steady with one arm and thrusting his fingers into her at the same time for a multiplied effect. She threw her head back and closed her eyes, her lips parted, ready to scream out her release. Finally catching a bouncing breast in his mouth, he bit her nipple. Hard.

That was exactly what she needed. He felt her vaginal muscles squeeze his fingers, pulsating and vibrating as she struggled to hold on to the release until she could contain it no longer. Suddenly, a few seconds before Shikamaru predicted, she burst.

Most of her cry was muffled by her sinking her teeth into his unclothed shoulder; his shirt had fallen to his forearms from all the moving around. To his surprise, he actually liked the shock of pain, followed by a wave of sweet pleasure that pooled in his groin. Temari laughed softly when he shuddered.

"I will never be able to explain to you how much I truly needed that..." she whispered close to his ear, the warmness from her breath made him close his eyes, focusing on how good it felt to have a woman whisper sweet nothings to him. To have a woman in his arms. To make a woman feel this good...

"Hey, are you listening to me...?"

Snapping his attention back to the lovely woman in his arms, he nodded. "Yeah, I heard you."

"No you didn't. You we-..." she sighed contently. "Never mind. I feel too damn good to argue right now… I guess you could let me down and wash your hands. It couldn't be comfortable to have my 'juices' running down your hand and arm."

Letting her go gently, he watched her whole demeanor change right before his eyes. Her face was more relaxed; she had a small smile, and she moved like a freshly stretched cat. _Wow, could this really be the reason for all the times I've heard about her being bitchy...?_ He watched her thoughtfully as she situated herself once again, and he couldn't stop the admiration for her that was creeping up inside of him.

"Once again, Shikamaru, I have to tha-..."she raised her head up and saw him staring at her. "Do I have a blemish or something?"

Shaking his head, he smirked at her. "You have no such thing. You're welcome, by the way." He turned and walked over to the sink and pretended that his main goal was to wash his hands, but in reality, it was to hide the slight blush creeping up on his face. "As troublesome as it is to say, the pleasure was probably more mine than yours..."

"Is that right?" she replied in her matter-of-fact voice. "Well I'll keep that in mind when I'm needy again. How does that sound?"

He blushed even more, and when he heard her laugh softly, he looked in the mirror an-..._oh damn, the mirror...! _Slowly, he glanced up into the mirror and saw that she was watching his expression through the mirror, and she didn't miss a thing! Not even the blush. Damn troublesome woman, she was taunting him. Not to be outdone in a challenge of wits, he took a deep, fortifying breath and met her eyes through the mirror.

"It sounds great. But next time I hope you will let it move to more than just fore-play" he let a small smile spread across his face as her eyes widened slightly. "I'm sure if you'd let me you would feel more satisfied by tenfold. I guarantee it."

Feeling real badass, he raised his three fingers that were inside of her and sucked them into his mouth, one slow bit at a time.

**Θ**  
**Θ Θ Θ**  
**Θ**

She could not stop her mouth from coming ajar just a little as she looked her boss in the eye. C_ould she have been wrong? Maybe he was more of a bad boy than he was letting on...? After all, once it's time to clock out, she has never thought about what he does outside of work. _Realizing that he was still smiling at her with his fingers still halfway in his mouth, she closed her mouth with a snap and dropped her eyes from his as her vaginal muscles contracted pleasurably. If only he knew what he was doing to her.

"Well, that's a first... You backed down. Did I hit a nerve or something?"

Leaning against the cold door that separated them from the rest of the world, she looked at him again, but didn't mean his eyes. She couldn't, or she would definitely take him up on his offer. "No, no nerve. Just a thought. I probably should be going now."

"Why are you in a rush so suddenly?" he asked as he began washing his hands. "Aren't you going to st-...? Gaara..."

Temari saw the stiffening of his shoulders and the coldness in his tone. _Strange, what did Shikamaru have against her brother?_ They seemed like good acquaintances a while ago, shaking hands and chatting. She made a mental note to ask her little brother to ask what kind of 'business' he had done with her boss. Raising an eyebrow in his direction, she asked in return "What about him?"

For some reason, he pretended that he was really focusing to get 'her' off his hand. Temari had washed herself clean of her own brand many times, so she knew for a fact that it did not take that much concentration and work to get it off. When she gave him the chance to answer and he didn't, she squared her eyes out of pure curiosity, and took a step toward him. "What about Gaara?"

Now done with cleaning his hands, he reached for the soft, fluffy towel hanging from the hook to dry them. "I forgot about him coming with you. I'm sure that he is waiting for you at home."

"He might be, but I highly doubt it. He knows I can take care of myself and that I will be home whenever I get good-and-ready to. What does that have to do with anything?"

Shikamaru took this time to turn to her, with an obvious pasted smile on his face that was clearly strained. "You're okay with this? Is he going to be okay with what we've done?"

Temari stared at him intently, racking her brain to figure out his cryptic words. This didn't make sense. Why is he worried about Gaara so suddenly? Thinking hard, the corner of her mouth tilted up in a half-smile. I think _I can do big girl stuff all by myself now, without the help of my brother, thank you very much._

"Look, I don't entirely understand what you're trying to get at, Shikamaru" she stated his name with emphasis to let him know that she was beginning to get annoyed. "But, whatever you're trying to say, know that I can handle myself and have been doing so for a very long time. Besides, I'm on my own time schedule, no one else. If I want to stay out from midnight to noon getting shit-faced drunk or fucked, then I can. I don't have to tell anyone where I'm going or what I'm doing at any particular time. I just choose to."

Shikamaru's smile faded and Temari almost felt sorry for talking to him the way that she did. Almost. She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at him, silently telling him that she was waiting for an explanation.

"I thought that..."

"Thought what?"

Shikamaru looked at her hard, and she knew that look from experience. He was putting things together in that wonderful brain of his, and Temari had to admit with a small shiver, that she found that look of his sexy as hell. She had to stop her frown of disappointment when the look faded away, replaced by his normal air of mellow cuteness.

"Never mind. So, you're leaving, hmm?"

"Yeah, I guess I should if I'm coming in for work tomorrow." she replied with a smirk.

"Nah, I don't think you will leave. Not yet, anyway."

He loved making her raise her eyebrow, didn't he? As she completed this action, a shit-eating grin spread across his face. _Oh_ _shit, what the hell is he planning?_

"Not leaving? What do you mean I'm not leaving?"

Walking toward her, he gently removed her from the door and opened it, leading them out into his office. "You don't think I would let my secretary leave me at this good-for-nothing black-tie event without a dance? Troublesome woman, you have been away for far too long."

Grabbing her purse on the way as he went to the closet to get another shirt to wear, he threw off the ripped garment and pulled on another one. "What do you mean a dance?"

He glanced back at her with an incredulous look, all the while buttoning his shirt. "I need to give you the definition of dancing? Let's see... Dancing is the present participle of dance. Also a verb. Basic definition is to move rhythmically to music, typically following a se-"

"Okay, I get it! You don't have to be an asshole about it. I'm not even going to ask why you know the dictionary definition of dancing." She tossed her hands on her hips, glaring at him. "Why can't you be like a normal person and just say it again?"

Grinning at his victory, he turned and grabbed up his jacket and slung it over his shoulder with magniloquence, looking like he belonged more to a Playgirl model shoot rather than a job that usually put him behind a desk for most of the day. Which brought up a good question... _How the hell does he stay in such good shape if he is such a lazy ass?_

"Now if I did that, it just wouldn't be me at all, would it?"

Walking toward the door, he opened it and bowed respectfully. Temari saw the smile that lit his face as he bent, completely enjoying himself. Well, he should have known that she was a force to be reckoned with, and if he wanted a battle of wits, that's exactly what she would give him! Throwing her shoulders back and tossing her head, she walked out and grit her teeth when she heard him snicker. _We will see who gets the last laugh, Mr. Nara..._

**Θ**  
**Θ Θ Θ**  
**Θ**

_Amazing how fast things could change by the decisions you make_. He thought this to himself as he followed behind Temari, watching the sassy sway of her hips as she stepped magnificently in those crisscross strapped heels. Shikamaru had to silently thank whoever made him with enough sense to be a very smooth talker and gave him an above average brain to think with, or otherwise he would always be in a lot of trouble that he wouldn't be able to get out of.

He walked her to the end of the hallway and she took the liberty of pushing the elevator button. She crossed her arms and watched the elevator lights change. On an impulse, he followed through with a plan only in the beginning stages in his head. He pushed her against the elevator doors and wrapped his arms from her from behind, putting his lips close to her ear and his dick right in between her perfect ass cheeks. He smiled as she gasped softly.

"Is this what you like, Temari? Is this what turns you on?"

As he whispered in her ear in a low, sexy voice, her breathing sped up and she leaned her head back, getting her ear closer to his mouth as she closed her eyes. "Yes."

Her words came out more like a moan than words. She arched her back and began rubbing her butt against his manhood, and he swelled almost immediately in response.

"Mmhm... You should let me take care of that." she purred with a smirk. "I can make you feel better in no time at all. All you have to do is say yes."

Thinking, he rubbed his lips against the shell of her ear and she gasped louder. He probably would have taken her up on her offer, if he didn't know for a fact that he was using her condition to his advantage. He knew that she was probably talking out of pure desire, and he almost felt ashamed that he was doing this to her. Slowing licking her ear, he made a mental promise to himself that he would not take advantage of her, no matter what.

"I would love to take you up on that offer, but unfortunately, we don't have time for that. It's going to take more than a 'quickie' to make me feel better. But one day, maybe we ca-!"

In the middle of his speech, the elevator doors opened, and they both fell through. Acting fast, he grabbed her and flipped them over in mid-air, so that he landed on the ground and she landed on top of him. They landed with a crash and Temari landed on his stomach, knocking the breath out of him.

"Are...you...okay...?" he asked, trying hard to catch his breath.

She looked down at him, the expression of shock still fresh on her face. "Yeah... Yes I'm okay. Sorry about that."

They looked at each other for about ten seconds then burst out laughing. They giggled at each other, and only stopped when the elevator doors tried to close on their legs.

"Well, are you ready to be the talk of the party?" Shikamaru asked, helping her up and getting himself out of the way as the door closed and he pushed the targeted floor number. She smiled that gorgeous, smug, smirk that she always had, and straightened her dress once again.

"Bring it on..!"

As the door opened slowly and all eyes turned to the elevator, Shikamaru snaked his arm around her waist and smiled also. This was going to be the best party of all time, and to boot, he almost had no hand in it whatsoever. _Well, it depends on the way you look at it…!_ Walking in sync, they walked out of the elevator…

* * *

And THAT is how you do it! Hahaha! Soooo, what is going to happen next, I wonder…? Please, ladies and gents, R&R and I will get started on the next chappy immediately! I LOVE those reviews, so keep'em coming! Go ahead, tell your friends about this story! That's it for now, kiddies! Time for shout-outs!

Openthedoor

Zero

Master Doc

Oonigiri

Love Is Only a Word

Lemon Weasel

Aerrow4eva

Special shout out to my #1 fan, Olivia-B52007! You are the one who helped me make up my mind to keep going with the story! So, I give you a special shout-out just to let you know that I read my reviews and private messages, and I will try my very best to keep giving my great fans exactly what they want! Hmm… I think I'm going to start a Fan of the Chapter thing from now on… What do you guys think? Lemme know!


	7. The Poison of the Bite

_I know, I know! I have a lot of fans pissed off at me because I broke the promise of updating regularly. I'm sorry guys. Not to trying make up an excuse, but life is hard..! When it hits you, boy! Its smacks you like a pimp mad at his hooker! Lol. I'm so crazy. I just have the hardest time staying consistent, don't I? Well, here I go again, trying to give you guys what you want… The show must go on!_

* * *

The dull roar in the room fell to complete silence, except for the occasional whisper as she walked with Shikamaru to the middle of the dance floor. She took her sweet time getting to her destination, and was pleased to see that her boss was in no hurry himself. He just nodded at the people they passed and smirked slightly, tightening his grip around her waist. Once they made it to the space where the band played their music and where the microphone was set up, Shikamaru released her and she stepped up to the microphone by herself. Putting on her best smile, she began.

"Attention, please." Although she knew that it was pretty pointless to say that anyway, considering all eyes had been turned on them since the elevator opened. Scanning the room of faces, her eyes finally landed on the person she was searching for. Keeping her cool composure while the eyes she stared into glared daggers, she began to speak again. "First and foremost, I would like to welcome back Ino Yamanaka. I'm sure most of you remember her well, and if you don't, then you are bound to, sooner or later. I'm sure she's more than happy to take my job before I was promoted."

"Another thing I would like to address is that I'm sure all of you probably have heard from somewhere that I have quit or was fired." A low rumble of whispering made Temari smile wider. "Well, to put an end to that little rumor, I'm standing right here in front of you, and that is all that needs to be said about that subject."

Temari watched with satisfaction as Ino flushed with rage and embarrassment. _Hey, it's not my fault you're the company whore. You did this to yourself. _

Snatching a glass of red wine from the waiter serving people, she raised her glass high. "Although this gathering may have started out a little… uncoordinated," she spoke clearly, looking around and meeting everyone's eyes with confidence and reassurance. "We can certainly change that and have fun the right way. After all, I did plan the party myself, so I know we have a lot in store for you."

Laughter and clapping erupted from the crowd at that comment. But Temari locked eyes with Ino again with no laughter in her eyes, meaning that last sentence for her. She wanted to send a personal message to let Ino know that she wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. Letting a small smirk spread across her face while she watched Ino shake with anger, she raised her glass again. "Kampai!"

"Kampai!" Everyone repeated, lifting their glasses as well before swallowing its contents. Everyone except Ino, that is. As Temari let the refreshing liquid slide down her throat, she let Shikamaru take her hand and lead her away from the microphone.

"Well done." He murmured close to her ear as he resumed his position beside her and his arm wrapped around her waist. "That was definitely better than what I would have said."

"Oh, Shikamaru. You haven't seen a fraction of what I'm capable of," was Temari's reply as she watched Ino step angrily toward them.

Ino stopped in front of them, barring their path as she huffed at Shikamaru, then turned her head to look Temari up and down with disgust. "You _cannot_ be serious about keeping her here!" She lowered her voice when people turned their heads to watch the trio with interest. "You hired _me_ to be _your_ secretary."

Shikamaru calmly downed the last of his drink - Temari noticed that it was only water- and put it on the tray that the waiter was carrying on his way to restock with fresh drinks. He turned a lazy gaze onto Ino. "The way I see it, you could learn something from Ms. Sabaku." His nonchalant face melted into something more serious. "You know very well why I fired you the first time, Ms. Yamanaka. The only reason you aren't fired now is because one of your fellow employees believes in second chances."

Just as fast as the severe expression settled on his amazing facial features, his serious demeanor faded away to be replaced by a yawn and an air of boredom. "So, how about you just be grateful and we get this party over and done with. Man, this is a drag. I now remember why I used to make up important things to do so I could skip these kinds of situations…"

_I couldn't have said it better myself! _Temari smiled as she watched Ino storm off. This was going perfect. Ino was her personal footstool and to top it off, she could still feel the faint sting of the bite to her breast that her boss left. She couldn't believe that she had even considered staying home to miss this. Temari damn near floated as she walked with Shikamaru, mingling and laughing with all the guests at the party.

Walking away from Mr. Aburame, they sat down across from the dance floor and watched the people sway their bodies to the strings ensemble. "Well, that certainly is a security flaw that needs to be fixed as soon as possible. Leave it to him to find it."

"Yeah, I already knew it was there."

Temari looked at Shikamaru with a raised eyebrow. "Really? Care to tell me why you haven't put anything into action to fix it? That could cause major problems in the long run, and I'm sure that in its weakened state, it would have been fairly easy to just make a plan to steal anything they would have wanted without being caught."

"Not likely. Considering that I did it myself to test employee integrity." His brows furrowed in the cute way they always do as he closed his eyes to think.

"After I 'accidently' let it slip that the safe needs considerable work in front of a rather large amount of people, I laid in wait. Needless to say, I've caught quite a few employees trying to do exactly as you predicted over the past month."

Temari smiled slightly. "Always the thinker, I see. Just have to keep that one step ahead at all times, hmm?"

"It's a must. If you fall behind, you'll have so many crooked people in your corporation that your building will start to damn lean." He opened his eyes and turned a sideways glance at her that made a hot surge of pleasure shoot through her. "You know how I am about these things, but I have no choice but to do it. People will back-stab you faster than you can shake their hand."

A shadow passed over Shikamaru's face as he said the last sentence. So fast, that Temari would have thought she imagined it if it had not stayed there a few more moments, before he shook his head slightly and focused on her. "Want to dance?"

Not easily put off, she made herself a mental note to inquire about that further at a later time. After all, this was the first time she saw something dark in his eyes, and if she had to guess, it had to be something big for it to shake always-bored-and-uninterested Shikamaru. Instead of letting her mind wander further about it, she chose to focus on the here and now. Making herself aware of her surroundings again, she heard the slow ballad the band played.

"No thank you. Not my kind of music. The music I listen to tends to call for a little more… inappropriate-for-work type of dancing." Her eyes gleamed with the thought of grinding her ass against her boss to the pounding bass of the song. He must have seen it in her eyes, because he stared back at them as if trying to read them.

"Huh. Is that so? Have you ever tried dancing to this kind of music?"

"Sure I have. Just doesn't give me the desired effect," she replied, eyes still locked on his. "Besides, all those dances like the Waltz and the Foxtrot don't seem like fun to me. It's much too stiff for my tastes. Now, if someone taught me the Tango, I'd be all for that."

"I think you judge the others to quickly. You just haven't had the right person to do it with."

"Is that so?" she mocked him as she leaned in a little closer to him, smelling that damn wonderfully arousing cologne. "Is that an invitation for private lessons?"

Not to be outdone, Shikamaru rested one forearm on the small table and leaned forward, bringing the distance between them to the kissing zone. "Maybe I am. If I were though, I don't think you would be able to handle it. It's physically demanding, and with me leading you'd be out of breath and tired all the time, because I'm not one that likes to stop."

**Θ**  
**Θ Θ Θ**  
**Θ**

_Holy moldy on a sourdough rolly! Where the hell did that come from? _Shikamaru shocked himself by what he had said, and to top it off, he didn't have a single regret about it either. It pleased him greatly to hear Temari gasp softly as her eyes began to glaze over with lust. For reasons unknown to him, she brought out another side of him. Truth be told, he kind of liked it too. Smirking slightly at Temari, he stared in her eyes, silently challenging her.

"Are we still on the same subject?" she asked, her voice sexily husky. "Because if we're not and you're talking about what I want you to talk about, then I want to sign up for those lessons immediately."

With a full-fledge victory grin, he backed away from her and leaned back in his seat, studying her. "Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not. We'll find out sooner or later."

He watched her face go from lusty to angry. "Damn you, Shikamaru!" she whispered menacingly. "You are such a fucking tease."

"Language, Temari," he teased further, thoroughly enjoying himself. "You are not being very professional."

She failed to keep her composure and smiled before she finished her last sentence. "Well played."

"Same to you. You know, I'm benefiting from you more and more as my assistant. I think we get along just fine."

"No," she corrected. "We won't get along until you make good on your promise and fuck m-!"

"Well, I'll be a hungry lion with no antelope! Look who I found!" A deep voice boomed behind Shikamaru, making Temari and him jump. Shikamaru turned around, ready to curse the culprit to hell for sneaking up on him, and immediately forgot as he beamed at the loud-mouthed bandit.

"Chouji!" he got up and shook his hand vigorously. "I thought you didn't get back in town until next month, you big bastard."

He grinned and sat down at the table. "Yeah, that was how it was _planned _to be. But they waited until I got all the way over to Kiri in the Water Country- which was a three day boat ride, by the way- and tell me that the chef there didn't make the signature dish because his son, a fisherman by trade, got attacked by pirates." He shrugged his large shoulders in a helpless gesture. "Ah, what can you do?"

"Nothing, I suppose." Shikamaru shook his head and smirked at his friend. "After all this time, it's good to know that you haven't changed."

Chouji laughed and his body shook in rhythm with his voice. "Me? Never!" He glanced over at Temari and smiled kindly. "But apparently, you have. At least some things, should I say. No offense to you, little lady, but what happened to Ino?"

_Oh shit..! _He snuck a peek at Temari and she didn't seem to be insulted, so he hastily spoke up before she would have to introduce herself. "Sabaku Temari, this is Akimichi Chouji, my longtime friend and supporter. Akimichi Chouji, this is Sabaku Temari, my new _and_ better secretary. After the little incident between Ino and I that I emailed you about, well…I fired her after that. I needed a new secretary after that, and Temari more than qualified for the job."

Temari reached out her hand. "It's good to meet you, Chouji. I have heard so much about you."

Chouji stared at her hand for a few seconds, then took her hand and smiled genuinely as he pumped her hand gently. "It's nice to meet you also, Temari. Does Shikamaru here really talk to you about me?"

Temari's face scrunched up and then she smiled. "Well, not so much to my face as in his sleep, but I still hear a lot about you."

Shikamaru groaned as they laughed at her joke. _Well, the good thing is that Chouji accepted her handshake. He only does that if he thinks someone is trustworthy…_

He smiled to himself as he watched his best friend and secretary chat among themselves, temporarily forgetting that he was even a part of the conversation. They were too busy scoping each other out. He didn't mind that at all. It gave him time to admire Temari's full figure while she carried on with Chouji.

_What would it be like to really sleep with her? Not just some round of foreplay, but actual sweaty, body grinding, hair pulling sex?_

His gaze traveled up those perfect legs that were wrapped around his waist not so long ago, pulling him closer when he had his fingers inside of her. He had to admit, the more he looked at her dress; the more he loved it. It hugged every part of her body that mattered perfectly, like it was made just and only for her.

_Wait a second? Was he really thing about screwing Temari? His secretary?_ The tightness in his groin told him that that was exactly what he was thinking about.

He finally settled on her breasts, rising and falling gently as she spoke with Chouji. They bounced even more when she chuckled throatily at whatever he had said to her. He began to wonder if she still felt the sting of the bite that made her climax, and as if she heard his thoughts, her gazed slid away from Chouji and met his hungry eyes.

It was a good thing that they had decided to keep sitting down after he introduced them to each other, because he was having some serious complications in his pants right now. She carried on with Chouji without missing a single syllable, but her eyes were focused on his, trying to read what she saw in them. Shikamaru licked his lips and tried to let her see into his mind.

_Can you see it, Temari? Can you see the position that I have you in inside my head? Can you see all the pleasure and satisfaction I can give you? All you have to do is say the word and I can give you everything your body craves. I promise you that you would never be in need again. I will indulge every fantasy you have ever dreamed about that has made you wake up hot and needing and wanting someone to put your fire out. All you have to do is give me one sign that you want me as much as I want you right now…_

In the back of his mind, he wondered why the hell Temari brought out his darker thoughts and emotions. It was only around her that he thought of throwing all of his crap of the desk and replacing it with her, legs spread wide and his face in between them, making her scream and flush in bliss. That troubled him a little, but right now, looking at her, that was the least of his problems, because even though they did make him a little nervous, he did know in his heart and mind that every dark thought that came to mind when it came to her was true…

**Θ**  
**Θ Θ Θ**  
**Θ**

She felt him watching her. She had felt it when he first began, and every place his eyes landed on, her skin tingled and those little bumps popped up all over her skin. She tried to ignore him and listen to Chouji's story, but all she could think about was turning to look at him.

"So Shino is chasing this guy in full effect, and the man is scared to death! He's pushing tables and chairs in Shino's way, trying to get away from him, but of course, Shino sticks with him. When he caught the criminal though, Shino was pissed, and just about beat him to death! It took four people to get Shino off, and all because he stepped on the cricket when Shino told him not to!" Chouji began to crack up, and Temari followed suit, even though she had only heard bits and pieces of the story.

She couldn't take it anymore; it was killing her not to see how he was looking at her. Focusing her ears on Chouji and his questions to her, she decided to test her multi-tasking abilities and slide her gaze away from Chouji to Shikamaru. What she saw took her breath away.

When she first met his intense stare, it literally stunned her to see how much fire was in his eyes. Anyone who cared to pay attention could see that he definitely wanted something, and it was most certainly not another drink.

He wanted her. Badly. She didn't know how she knew what she thought was true, but she could feel the burning truth in the pit of her stomach. He didn't turn away when she connected with his stare, but instead, licked his lips and watched her still. It was amazing how that small movement with his tongue made her think of him suckling and nipping at her breast. The small sting every time it rubbed against the fabric of her dress also reminded her of what had actually happened between them.

Her sudden urge to have his mouth on her breast again took what little breath she had regained from the first time she turned to look at him. She had to mentally tie herself up to stop from going over the table and taking him on the floor in front of everyone.

"So," she faintly heard Chouji chuckle. "Enough about me and my stories for one night. How do you like working for Mr. Picky over there?"

Still staring in Shikamaru's eyes, it took her just a little too long to answer the question. She tried to keep the breathlessness from her voice, but failed. "I…enjoy it greatly. It's just what I need. Demanding, hard, and fast paced." _Oh Kami, wrong choice of words_. A hot wave of ecstasy washed over Temari, and she had to stifle a moan by biting her lip and downing her drink in one gulp.

Completely oblivious, Chouji continued on. "Yep! That definitely sounds like Shikamaru! Didn't I tell you not to be so hard on the women?"

"Yeah, you did, my friend. But what you don't understand about Temari here is that she's not like the other women." He gave her a pointed stare. "She can handle whatever I throw at her… Definitely the kind of woman I need working with me."

She could not take any more of this. She had to get away from him before she did something that would embarrass them both. She was on fire for him. She ached for him in all the right places and if she didn't escape this very second, she was going to make sure they had more than a little foreplay.

She stood and smiled as best as she could, considering how much she longed to jump on Shikamaru right this moment. "Well, thank you for the compliment, but I have to get back home. I suddenly realized that I have something important to finish there. You'll forgive me, won't you, Mr. N- … Shikamaru? Excuse me." With that, she turned on her heel and began to strut toward the elevators.

**Θ**  
**Θ Θ Θ**  
**Θ**

He watched her walk away, taken aback. _What the hell just happened?_ Thinking quickly, he came up with a plan.

"Chouji, I need a favor."

Chouji turned toward him and raised an eyebrow. "Sure. Name it."

"I need you to hold down the fort here for a while. It shouldn't be a hard job considering everyone is probably wasted off their asses right now. Temari didn't drive here, and I'm sure she's going to walk. As you know, that is never a good idea. I plan to take her home and come back, if you agree."

Chouji sat silent for a few seconds, and then nodded. "She must be a really good secretary if you're going to do extra stuff for her… You know it's uncommon for you to go out of your way for anybody."

Shikamaru stood and took off his blazer and loosened his tie. "Thanks." He followed the direction of Temari, ignoring the people that tried to get his attention by talking or offering him a drink. On the elevator and heading to the ground floor, he wondered if she was already gone. What he saw when the elevator doors opened brought a smile to his face. The only people that needed to worry about Temari were the people that tried to get over on her, and apparently, that's exactly what happening right now.

The valet parker was on the ground rolling and groaning, his nose spurting blood and his hands cradling his testicles. Temari was standing over him, looking royally pissed. Shikamaru strolled through the lobby and quietly opened the front door and eased over to the situation.

"Maybe next time you'll think about actually making sure the damn woman is drunk out of her mind before you try to cop a feel, you bastard!"

For emphasis, she kicked him in the ribs and when she was satisfied with the sickening crack she heard, she began to walk away. _Kami, that woman is beautiful in every way! What more could you ask for in a girl? _Smiling, Shikamaru walked over to the valet guy and bent down next to him.

"Whenever you can get your balls out of your throat, know that you're fired." The only response Shikamaru got was more groans. "Now, where the hell is my car?"

**Θ**  
**Θ Θ Θ**  
**Θ**

She fumed as she walked down the road, heels crushing the gravel beneath her feet as she marched. _Who the hell did he think he was? She might have been horny, but not THAT horny! If he thought he was going to get any of this; he had another thing coming! And you could take that check to the bank and cash that! With interest!_

In the back of her head, she was actually happy that the stupid guy actually tried something. It kept her mind off her going back to the party, dragging Shikamaru into the closest private room, and fucking his lights out! Even while mad, the thought of having his big, _she knew that because of the way he was grinding it against her before the elevator trip,_ thick cock inside her made shiver with pleasure.

She mentally shook herself before her thoughts could go any further. _Stop that! We are not sleeping with anyone tonight! So stop getting all riled up for nothing!_

Temari was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't realized the expensive black sports car riding beside her until it roared its engine, scaring any thoughts of sex right out of her, along with every other thought. She spun toward the car, ready to give the person in the car a piece of her mind at the same time the passenger window rolled down and she caught a glance of Shikamaru.

Forgetting about being angry she stared at him, dumbfounded. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Shikamaru just smiled at her. "I could ask you the same. Why didn't you just ask for a ride home?"

Temari took this time to look at the car. She gasped in surprise. Her boss, lazy and dull as can be, was driving a car like this?

"I'm guessing by the look on your face, you won't mind a ride home then." He roared he engine once more, and Temari melted. The only thing that turned her on more than cologne or hot guys was cars. And this car was by far the most beautiful machine she had seen. The dark, glossy, forest green of the car blended well with the gun metal black rims. It fit him perfectly.

Shikamaru leaned over and opened the door. "It's a Mosler MT900S. Come on, I'll give you a ride."

Wordlessly, she got in and closed the door. It was almost as beautiful on the inside as it was the outside.

He pulled off, and when the engine came to life again, she moaned. The vibrations from the car threw gasoline on the almost dead fire between her thighs. Giving in to the urges that had been hounding her all damn day, she let her head fall back and squeezed her legs together. She moaned again from the multiplying effect of the vibration.

"Temari..?"

There was a question in his voice, but Temari couldn't think right now. The need for release was so intense that it was teetering on the brink of pain. She was drowning in that need. So much so that she didn't even feel that her dress was being pushed up or her legs being pried apart. But when Shikamaru's finger found its way inside her, she burst into pieces and lost the little control she had.

* * *

_So, my Shayukians, how is this for a start? Friendly warning; It will get steamy in the next chapter, you can bet on that! Plz, Please, PLEASE R&R! It helps and inspires me so much when you guys let me know how you feel about the story. Any ideas? Drop me a PM. I'll answer back, I promise! Okay, shout-outs are in order!_

AnimePrincessAkina

Oh My Glob

Brains-in-a-nutshell

ShinigamiRyuuko

openthedorr

Ayamichan34

2-feathers-and-a-stone

aerrow4eva

Killionaire

Love Is Only a Word

Olivia-B52007

_Let's see….my Fan of the Chapter is…. openthedorr! Really like your review. You gave me some great insight that I hadn't realized. Thanks! You thought I forgot about the Fan of the Chapter thing, didn't you? Hahaha! Later, Shayukians!_


	8. Workplace Violence

Too long again guys, I know. I made this chapter long and interesting to make up for the wait. Also, i just fixed most of the errors in it. Hope it meets your expectations! Without further ado, read on, my friends…

* * *

As Temari's world exploded and pieced together again, she fought the need to climb over the console of the car and have him inside her right this second. As every cell in her body protested the act of not doing just exactly that, she closed her eyes and tried to focus her mind. Unfortunately, her concentration shook right along with the sweet spasms teasing her body. _Damn it! _She just could not get a grip, could she? Just like 'he' always said…

"Stop," she whispered, then said again with more force, even if she didn't need to because just like the gentleman he always appeared to be (_If you weren't getting on his nerves, that is_…), his wonderfully talented fingers had stopped immediately the first time the words left her lips.

She was angry now. She was angry at herself, angry at Shikamaru, but most importantly, angry at 'him.' Letting the rage wreak havoc on her lust, she yanked his hand from her body and shoved it back to his side. It pissed her off even more that her lower body contracted pleasurably in disapproval.

"Take me home. Now," She demanded through clenched teeth.

Poor Shikamaru. If she wasn't so fucking furious right now, she would listen to her heart and try to explain that he did nothing wrong. That, unfortunately, he was in the crossfire of her fail-safe plan. Too bad that right now she wanted to smash his face in for the look of confusion he was giving her. When Temari huffed angrily and tried to open the door, he started the engine.

"Alright, Temari… Home it is."

Without another word spoken between the two, the ride was uncomfortable and filled with explosive sex-starved tension. Good thing it only lasted one minute and forty-three seconds. Not like she was counting or anything.

A half a second before the car completely stopped, Temari flung open the door and was storming up the walkway to her temporary home. She was almost shoving the key in the lock when Shikamaru spun her around by the arm.

"Will you explain to me what the hell just happened?" he commanded in a whispered, but concerned tone.

She slapped his hand off and dared him to touch her again with her eyes. Catching the hint, he took a step back, but put his body in front of the door when she tried to open it again.

He raised his arms in a peaceful stance, letting her know that he didn't have to touch her to stop her. While he sighed and ran his hands through his hair, she was contemplating whether to kick him in the balls or not.

"Look, I don't understand what happened… That's all I want to know. After that, you can go in and never come back out for as long as you live, for all I care!"

"I'm not a whore! That's what happened!" Her voice rose to meet his. She wasn't finished with what she had to say, but stopped dead when the porch light came on and the door creaked open. _Oh shit_!

Dressed in only black drawstring sweatpants with the sand village's insignia in red along the right pants leg, Gaara was anything but cute. His hair was tousled and one pant leg was slightly raised, proving the fact that we had awakened him, but his eyes were alert and …angry. Very, very angry. Temari's mind kicked into overdrive to figure out a way to defuse the ever-expanding aura of evil evolving from this situation.

His presence alone made her spine tingle, even if he was only there to protect her. This was the side of Gaara she was afraid of. Either Shikamaru was too stupid or too arrogant to feel the daggers from Gaara's eyes stabbing him in the back, because instead of leaving immediately, like she had seen most do, he turned to face him.

"I'm sure I warned you about being on your second mistake, Nara." Gaara stated in that dissonantly calm voice he used when he was dead serious. To Temari's surprise, Shikamaru produced a silver cigarette case from his left breast pocket and opened it to get one. _Strange_, Temari thought to herself. _He's never smelled of cigarettes, so why does he have them?_

Proceeding to put the cigarette in the corner of his mouth, he slid the case back in his pocket. "I would offer you a smoke, but I know for a fact that you don't smoke."

Gaara's glare flittered to the cigarette, and then returned to his face. "Thought you gave up those sickness sticks…"

"Old habits die hard." Shikamaru replied smoothly. "You know that better than me, don't you, Gaara?"

Despite the warm air tonight, Temari shivered. In her mind, she knew things were about to get really dangerous, but she was too intrigued to stop them. Both Shikamaru and Gaara had both just turned in to people she would consider strangers right in front of her. Just how far do they go back? And why the hell hasn't he lit the damn cigarette yet? As she wondered about these irregularities, they stopped glaring at each other and started to speak again.

"The answer to your question, since it's clear that you aren't going to answer mine, is yes. I was warned about me being on my second mistake. Yet, here I am, disregarding your advice to not go for a third."

"You should know, since it's clear you know me so well," Gaara mocked, emphasizing each word as he took a step toward Shikamaru, putting them far too close for Temari's comfort. "That I don't make threats or promises. I make death tolls."

"And I make graves!" Shikamaru retorted angrily, leaning in close. "Do you want to end up in my backyard as well?"

_What_? _Oh_, _I have had enough of this_, Temari thought to herself as she placed her body in between the two, causing both to take an involuntary step back. It was only when Temari notice the shadow rising behind Shikamaru and the sand behind Gaara that she realized she had just stopped a murder; which made her even angrier, for some reason.

"Are you both having a cock measuring contest in right in front of me?" she yelled, breaking the soothing quiet of the night. "Really?"

With that, she pushed past Gaara into the house.

"And there better not be any fucking sand in the foyer when I come back down here!"

**Θ**  
**Θ Θ Θ**  
**Θ**

Sighing, Shikamaru took the cigarette out of his mouth and placed it back in the case carefully.

"Shit. That was not how I planned this situation." He stated as his shadow sunk into the ground to reform his silhouette. Taking another step back and a deep breath, he began to assess the situation.

According to his count, that was the third time he'd pissed her off tonight. Damn, he was on a roll. The only thing strange about this time is that he had no earthly idea what the hell started it. Everything was fine when she got in the car, and then, 'that' happened. Instead of becoming relaxed as he predicted, she became enraged. The woman was a fucking walking inconsistancy!

He knew she wasn't a whore… As far as he could tell, he had never done anything to insinuate that outburst, so what would make her act like that all of a sudden? The hell if he knew, but one way or another, he was definitely going to find out.

Bringing himself to the present, he realized with startling clarity what the problem was. It was literally staring him in the face right now!

Of course she was conflicted, and of course Gaara was pissed at him. He had stepped into the middle of their relationship! _Fuck!_ How could he have forgotten and been so careless?!

Regarding Gaara warily, he noted that that his sand was still a menacing force behind him, the aura matching his expression. As hard as it was, he slipped his hands into the pockets of his trousers, giving Gaara a silent surrender. Time for damage control.

"Temari's right. I came to apologize to her, not to fight with you. Do me a favor. For an old comrade's sake and peace of mind… Tell her that if she comes to work tomorrow, everything will be exactly as the terms stated." Shikamaru turned to walk away. "Tell her I said that it will be a strictly platonic environment. All business."

Shikamaru was already on the sidewalk now, about seven steps away from the driver's seat when Gaara called out. He stopped, but didn't turn back around.

"What if she doesn't want to come back?"

In answer, Shikamaru gave a small chuckle and sighed with a small smile. "Life goes on, I suppose. Next time, Sandman."

Already feeling the sting of sake going down his throat, he drove off into the night.

**Θ**  
**Θ Θ Θ**  
**Θ**

On a bright, promising Monday morning, Temari walked in the office building early. She had indeed thought everything over, and surmised that if Shikamaru was going to keep up his side of the bargain, then so would she. After two days off of restlessness, mood swings and hormone surges, she'd decided that she enjoyed her job. A helleva lot. So much so that she was willing to leave her boss alone, or at least attempt to.

No more flirting, dirty invitations, strong come-ons, playful bantering, and _definitely _no more sexual activities of any sort! She just couldn't risk it.

Temari grimaced, mulling over that last bit. It would break her heart to not experience what he had to offer. If he was as talented with the rest of his body as he was with his hands…

The elevator doors pinged open, saving her from her treacherous thoughts. The point she was trying to stick with, before she got side-tracked, was that, as far as she was concerned, there is a new hands-off policy on him. As much as she would love it if she could keep business and pleasure separate and platonic, there was just no way that it was going to happen. When the chips were down, her money went on her job; not a fuck-buddy.

She damn well knew it was going to be tough, but if junkies could break their habit and go cold turkey and shit like that, then why couldn't she? Doesn't the same theory apply to her condition and herself?

"Well, well…" a voice behind her spoke when she'd entered the elevator and pushed the button for the second-to-top floor. Temari became conscious of whom the voice belonged to, and hadn't realized she had been smiling the whole time until it faded to be replaced by a scowl.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Yamanaka Ino." Temari said, plastering a smile on her face.

"Don't you fucking 'ohayo gozaimasu' me!" Ino shrieked, stamping her stiletto heel for emphasis.

Feeling devilish all of a sudden, Temari faked nonchalance. Even if she wanted to resort to her old self and beat the dog shit out of this bitch, she held her temper and gave her a sideways glance. "I take it someone pissed in your make-up kit today…"

So infuriated, Ino switched her purse to her other shoulder and gave Temari a heated glare. "Don't bullshit me, either! What are you doing here, trash?"

A spark flared to life inside Temari, but she mentally stomped it out and smiled brighter. No fucking way was she going to let Ino see she was actually hitting some nerves.

"Bullshit you, Ino?" she faked incorruptibility. "Why would I do that? And what do you mean, 'What am I doing here?' I work here just like you do."

Turning back to the doors, she bathed in the aura of her small victory over Ino. Yeah, it probably was a little petty, she'd admit that. But, if she was really going to try and take a hiatus from sex, she needed all the mental distraction she could get. As Ino stomped and sputtered behind her, she watched the last few numbers fade away until it finally reached her floor and binged open.

The first step off of the elevator, and Temari was already in business mode. She wondered how that contract renewal with Mr. Hitoshi had gone. She'd bet that if she was there to handle the business, things would have went better than what happened without her there. Mr. Hitoshi did indeed love the ladies. He had a strange fascination with the thought of her sitting on his lap, which was never going to happen.

As soon as she was about to open the door to Shikamaru's office, she realized it was closed. If Shikamaru's door was ever closed, that meant that…

Before Temari had a chance to stop her, Ino zoomed past her and flung the door open. Shikamaru turned his chair away from the window to find out, with an annoyed look, who had entered his office without knocking. At the same time, Uzumaki Naruto spun around on the other side of the room and stared. The scuffs on the polished wood floor suggested that Uzumaki had been pacing, and the expression on his face told all he was not in life-of-the-party mode.

Shikamaru broke the awkward silence by clearing his throat. "Temari, there you are. You have missed the first half of the meeting. Thank you, Ino, for showing her the way. I don't need you right now."

Ino was annoying as hell, but one of the things she wasn't, was stupid. Her cheeks redden with indignation, but she kept her composure and bowed. "Of course, Shikamaru."

With a glare in Temari's direction that said more than she could ever say in front of company, she guided/shoved Temari in the room and closed the door quietly.

Shit! Fuck! Damn it! She woke this morning knowing for some reason, she needed to come to work early. In the back of her mind, it was nagging at her that she needed to prepare for something today, but she completely forgot the Hokage was visiting to hear how production was doing for Chakra Enhanced Kunai.

This was bad. She wasn't ready to speak on the subject, her notes were at home, so she didn't have a way to cheat, and Shikamaru was pissed. You couldn't tell by just looking at him, but he hated it when anyone makes him look like a fool, or is unprepared. She'd better pull a rabbit out of her ass or she was going to have to kiss this job goodbye!

Taking a deep breath, she walked over to Uzumaki and bow elegantly. "Good morning, Hokage. Is there anything I can get you?"

"No, I'm fine. I'd be a lot better though if I knew we had these weapons underway."

He turned away and started pacing the floor again, so Temari eased to Shikamaru's side and stayed quiet while he watched his longtime friend.

"It's not likely we'll be attacked, Naruto. I understand that you think we need to get a lead on everyone to keep the village safe, but right not, metal is getting hard to come by."

Uzumaki turned and looked at him. "I know that. I thought maybe that I could…-"

"You thought you could get a deal settled before all this crap happened. I get that. The plan failed, so now it's time to initiate a new plan, which I have, in case you are interested."

A quick glance in her direction by Uzumaki and the silence that followed told her that she wasn't privy to this plan, which irked her. It's not like she was an enemy. Their villages were allies, for sand's sake!

A little more consideration allowed her to figure out that that wasn't the point. The point was to have a plan and to have as little as possible that know about it. That way, if shit took a turn for the worst, it wouldn't be too difficult to weed out the rat. Thinking about it the analytical way had her reminiscing about what her past had been like. Kami, she missed all the chaos sometimes.

Too bad her brother kicked her out of the fold. Even had the nerve to tell her she wasn't cut out for that line of work. One little mistake and she was an outcast in her own home. Never again allowed to know that details of all that happened behind the scenes…

Temari snapped back to attention. Just in time too, because all eyes turned to her when the Hokage finished.

"So, production is still at a standstill?"

Showtime. Temari straightened her spine and tried to recall the report that was lying on her desk at home. "Actually, I believe there are about a thousand completed test subjects." Temari remembered something important and hurried to finish. "There was a slight problem with transferring the chakra to the kunai, but I believe the head of the manufacturing told me that would be an easy problem to resolve."

The Hokage smiled and sighed so hard his shoulders sagged. "Good. That is really good to hear. Would it be a problem to get a set of ten by Friday to examine myself?

"Of course not, sir. We'll get them to you by tomorrow morning."

He nodded in reply, the slapped his hands together, back to his old grinning-like-an-idiot self. "So, that takes care of everything! Right, Shikamaru?"

"Yeah. That's all… For now."

If Temari wasn't such an observant person, she would have missed the pointed look from Shikamaru and the almost unnoticeable nod from Naruto. They were referring to the 'plan.' Choosing to fake incompetence, she began pulling an unruly strand on her skirt.

"Right! So, next time this month, I'll be back to get updates on those kunai. I hope when I come back, you'll be able to tell me that they are ready to go." Naruto glanced at his watch and his eyes almost bulged out of his head. "Dammit! I gotta go! I'm late for breakfast with the Hyuga clan. Sayonara!"

With that, he fled the office, and straight into Ino, who appeared to have her ear on the door. The folder in her hands went up, and Ino went down, showered by falling papers. Naruto didn't hesitate a second. He apologized to Ino hurriedly and started for the elevators again.

Ino opened her mouth, but Shikamaru spoke first. "Don't you dare start that shrieking talk again. I have a lot to do today and I won't be able to function if I have a troublesome headache. Get up, get that folder organized again, and get lost. Temari, close the door."

So shocked that Shikamaru basically dismissed Ino, she didn't hear the command directed at her until he spoke again. Shaken up, she rushed to the door and began to close it.

"For Shogi's sake! With you in here, woman…" he instructed in an exasperated manner while applying pressure to the bridge of his nose with this pointer and thumb.

The way things were turning out, she wouldn't be able to make fun of Ino anymore. Taking a deep breath to cool down, she stepped back inside the office and shut the door quietly, noticing that some people felt sorry for Ino, because they were helping her gather papers.

Walking over to the front of Shikamaru's desk, she focused. "You need me, sir?"

**Θ**  
**Θ Θ Θ**  
**Θ**

He almost said yes, but he swallowed it down, like a lump of coal. On the day of going to her house late that night, he had come to terms that he wanted her. Badly.

It had been stupid of him not to come to terms with this in the beginning. As much as it would have made him feel better to say, this was not a new 'thing' he had for his secretary.

When he saw her the first time in the cafeteria that day, four days after she had been hired, he wanted her. She was sitting at a two-person table alone, so he decided to go introduce himself…

**~oOo~**

He wished with all that he was that people wouldn't stare at him so much as he walked across the cafeteria. It was way too troublesome for all his employees to have their attention directed at him every time he walked into a room. Shit, didn't these people learn at an early age that it was impolite to stare?

_To hell with it_, his mind declared. _We're already here and about fifteen steps away from her now, so stop being a lazy ass and go introduce yourself like you planned, jackass!_

Before he had time to argue, the girl at the seats in the corner turned around to face him, an annoyed look on her face.

It was obvious why she chose this seat a; the way in the back of the cafeteria facing the wall. She didn't want to be bothered. And here he was, ignoring all the signs and approaching her anyway. Well, hell… Let's just see how this goes.

"Hey." He said lamely, stopping behind her.

"Hey," she replied, unimpressed, and with good reason not to be. That sucked ass.

Shikamaru stared at her, and she stared back. There were a few awkward moments before she made some _tch_ sound, rolled her eyes, and turned back around in her seat, once again facing the wall.

Well, this was a turn in the wrong direction, and very troublesome. Women usually get that annoyed look when he addresses them, until they turn and look at him. Then, they get this weird expression on their faces for just a second, and finally, they're all smiles all of a sudden. So what the hell is wrong with this picture?

Shikamaru stuffed his hands in his pockets. It's not like he was trying to say that he has his own fan club of girls or something, which would be such a drag, by the way, but he wasn't ashamed to admit he was a decent looking guy. Women told him so all the time, so why didn't the trick work on her?

Intrigued, he cleared his throat. "Excuse me."

She turned slowly, and when he finally saw her face again, it was a veneer of open hostility. "Why are you still standing there?"

_Say something smart_, his mind chided. _Maybe she digs smart guys. I would be annoyed too if you were standing behind me like a dumbass!_

"Have you ever been in a fight?"

"What?" she glared at him. This was hitting the fan fast, so he decided to move in.

"You know, meeting someone for the first time is a lot like a physical altercation. That look you're giving me right now… You're sizing me up, deciding whether to tell me to get lost or not. Do I have your curiosity now?"

She didn't speak, but her mask of annoyance began to fade, so Shikamaru kept going, encouraged. "You see, we are in the stage of the fight or flee. I have chosen to fight; meanwhile, your first decision was to flee, or to make me flee, rather. But, instead of fleeing, I have held my ground. The question is now, again, are you going to fight or flee?"

She smirked, and Kami help him, his cock woke up. She was beautiful, with her four spiky ponytails and coy emerald eyes. If things kept going at this pace, she was going to introduce herself and he was going to explode in his pants!

"Yeah, I've been in a few scuffles. But you'll be surprised to know that I've never fled from one of them. This one is no different."

"Then, let the verbal joust begin," Shikamaru smiled and stuck out his hand after pulling it from his pocket. "The name is Shikamaru."

She took it readily and pumped it briefly. "Temari. Apparently, I'm the new girl here. I didn't mean to offend you with my rude behavior. For a while I was wondering if this place was a company or a lion's den. You would think that people would at least try to not stare..!"

"None taken." Shikamaru seated himself in front of her. "I would be pissed too if eyes followed me everywhere I went. As a matter of fact, I was just thinking about the same as you were while on my walk over to you." Her smirk grew into a genuine smile when he added. "By the way, I came over here to welcome you, not eat you."

"Right. You just want to wait until I'm good and plump…"

"You are good and plump," the words escaped his mouth before he could stop them. He'd got careless and started thinking with the wrong head. Shit.

He opened his mouth to take the comment back, but she raised a seductive eyebrow and peered at him. "And what, dare I ask, are you trying to say?"

Shikamaru knew a challenge when he saw one, and right now he was being challenged. Time to put up or shut up.

"I'm just saying that guys like girls that are healthy." He relaxed in his chair. "Not some of these girls who think they look super fab in a size double zero."

She chuckled at his pathetic impression of those types of girls. "That look on your face tells me you know a few girls like that."

"Sure do. The troublesome thing is that I work with o-"

"Has anybody seen the boss? I can't find him anywhere and he has a phone conference in ten minutes!"

He heard the shriek of a voice, and so did Temari. He hoped it wouldn't happen. Even went so far to pray it wouldn't happen. But, as Temari and he redirected toward the entrance of the cafeteria, all eyes that were not Temari or his turned from Ino to look at him.

Ino followed the other employee's gazes and found him. What a drag! Shikamaru sighed as Ino maneuvered to the table.

"Boss? As in... Oh, of course." Temari exhaled as her relaxed features contorted into what seemed like dismay. "As in Nara Shikamaru, the owner of this place."

**~oOo~**

After Ino came to the table, she demanded to know who Temari was and all this other stupid stuff. That was probably when Ino began to hate her. Before things got ugly, Shikamaru excused himself and left her alone at the table. The expression on her face said it all, so he never tried to speak with her again.

But after a while, he became a maniac about her. He wanted to know who she was working for, where she was in the building, and how she was. Every day, all the damn time. Yeah, he knew it was beyond stalker mode, but he couldn't stop thinking about the damn girl. No, woman. Yeah; definitely woman.

And so what if he set a plan in motion to gradually position Temari closer and closer until he decided it was a good time to hire her as his personal secretary? That wasn't a crime!

Shikamaru shook his head faintly and stared at the woman before him. _I have got to get a damn grip. You are losing cool points man… Major cool points… Focus!_

He opened his desk drawer, pulled out a large and heavy envelope, and slapped it down on the desk in front of her. "We have a lot to do today and no time to mess around."

**Θ**  
**Θ Θ Θ**  
**Θ**

From sunrise until sunset, they worked their asses off. Together, everything from phone calls, conferences, inventory, filing, setting up meetings, planning business trips, and anything in between had been either set up, done, or arranged. Temari was fucking tired.

She glanced up from her desk and peaked over at Shikamaru, who was deep in thought. His fingers were in a praying position with his thumbs out for his chin to rest on, and his brows were drawn in tight while staring at what looked to her, a blank piece of paper.

He was actually being strictly platonic. In other words: Something was up. The whole day, he had not spoken about anything unless it was related to business. He hadn't even asked her why she had decided to come back a second time!

Temari shifted in her chair and nibbled on the end of her pen. He wasn't exactly being mean… But he was being different. _Guess you should be happy_, he mind piped up. _Easier for you to resist the urge to fuck him._

"Are you conscious over there?"

Snapping back to reality before her mind could start illustrating how she wanted to fuck him, she smiled. "Yeah, I am. Must be the exhaustion rolling in."

Shikamaru stood and stretched, then yawn. "We can call it. Thanks to you, I'm all caught up and everything that has needed attention has been tended to. I say that's a good day's work."

She nodded, but didn't reply. She just watched him gather his personal items on the desk. As he headed toward the door, Temari remembered something. "I thought you didn't smoke…"

He stopped at the office door and looked over his shoulder, the light coming from outside the office creating his silhouette and making him look incredibly dark and sexy. Her sex drive revved its engine, but Temari ignored it and crossed her legs tightly under the desk and waited for his answer.

"I don't."

OK, now things were beginning to get confusing. "But when you faced off with Gaara, you had a cigarette in your mouth and-"

"I told you already, woman. I don't smoke. Surely you know that's a bad habit," he rebutted, and then efficiently changed the subject. "You go home and get some sleep. I've got a date with the gym."

Before Temari could say anything else, he started whistling and headed toward the stairs; undoubtedly going to the state-of-the-art training facility underground.

Maybe he understood her need to be professional… To not be labeled as a slut or whore. Maybe that was why he was keeping his distance, being almost cold and indifferent all of a sudden. Maybe this would work out after all. The thought made her smile as she began to clean her desk and head home.

**Θ**  
**Θ Θ Θ**  
**Θ**

He's attacking with double chops to the neck. How can we counter this?

Shikamaru raised both arms over his head in an x-block, effectively canceling out the attacker's assault. He then used the force from the blow to shove the attacker back, giving him thinking room again.

"Come on, Shadow. Don't hold anything back."

Shikamaru tried a kick to the midsection, but his shadow clone stepped around and rushed him from the left. Off balance, he had no choice but to take the punch his shadow clone landed to his jaw. He stumbled back and got his bearings again.

"That's better! Attack again!"

This was Shikamaru's answer to sexual frustration: working out like hell. This was getting ridiculous. Just having Temari in the same room with him had him semi-hard all day long, and Kami help him when she leaned over him and his chair to peer at his paperwork or computer to answer a question. He was losing control of the situation and that was pissing him off the most.

Shadow attacks with left jab. Prepare left open hand side block, grab arm with left open hand, and execute punch to the throat with right hand.

His clone deflected the punch and went for a front snap kick. _Oh, you'll regret that,_ his mind raced, knowing that he was going attack the shinbone with his knuckles. With a loud _crack! _to signify the contact was successful, Shadow dropped down to one knee, but rolled out of the way of Shikamaru's haymaker.

There has to be some kind of breathing exercises he could learn of something. It was like being a damn teenager all over again! He was an adult now. Shouldn't it be easier to control his hormones by now?

Shikamaru didn't realize Shadow had gotten up so fast. He barely had time to react to the kick thrown at him. He did react though, but unfortunately, it was the wrong reaction. Shikamaru's block didn't make it in time, so Shadow's leg connected with his hand in an awkward manner, and from the pain shooting up his arm, he would guess two or three broken fingers on his left hand. Summary: Not good.

Being the man that he is though, he pushed through the pain and grabbed Shadow's leg with the broken hand and yanked it toward him. Shadow had no chance to stop the full force punch to his kidney. Shadow collapsed on the ground. This fight was over.

As the shadow sunk back into the ground, Shikamaru started his sets of push-ups and pull-ups. By the time he was done with three sets of each, he was pouring sweat, but still he went to the treadmill and did an hour and a half. It was just after three in the morning, but he was still keyed up. Damn it all.

He grabbed his towel and wiped the sweat off when he got an idea. A very bad idea. A very bad idea, but in a good way. _Go ahead, _his mind urged, with the cheer from his body. _Do it. Nobody is going to come down here. Especially not at three in the morning._

With an evil grin, he dropped the towel as another of his shadow clones rose out of his very own shadow and separated itself from him. His evil expression was soon replaced by an expression of unadulterated lust as the clone's body began to look more a more like a woman's body. A specific woman's body. So specific that when the four spiked ponytails form, he almost grinned.

Shikamaru seated himself on the weight bench behind him and pulled down his jogging shorts. When he motioned, the Shadow Temari began to slowly sashay her way over to him.

Deep down, past all the lust, he felt a little bad, almost guilty. Here he was, secretly using something that was supposed to represent Temari as his sex toy. He had no right to do this. It was obvious that she wanted to be viewed as more than a sexy piece of ass, and he wanted to help her with that. He really did. But God love him, when she walked into a room, all his thoughts go strictly where she detests them to be.

He shouldn't do this. This is wrong. If he wanted Temari so bad, he should just try and get her to go out with him and- oh, shit. He once again forgot about her boyfriend, Gaara. Damn it! What the hell was wrong with him?

Shoving his shorts over his now deflating manhood, he stood and dismissed the Shadow Temari. Or, at least, he tried to dismiss the Shadow Temari. The shadow refused to obey him, standing there as Temari.

"Go on! Don't be so damn troublesome. Get the hell out of here."

Even as he said this, he knew the shadow wouldn't obey, because his shadows jutsu are like a reflection of his conscience. His conscience knew, no matter how many times he denied it or avoided it, that in the end, he still wanted her.

_Let's not forget about the fact of what she did in our office_, his mind's voice started up again_. If she did it, then it's only fair that we get relief as well._

"That's not fair," Shikamaru defended her from him out loud. "She has a problem. She had to deal with it, and that was it."

_Oh, don't give me that shit! You are intentionally trying to ignore the facts. Facts that you know play a very crucial part in this._

"What facts?" Shikamaru questioned, as hard as that was from the dryness of his throat as he watched Shadow Temari sway her hips seductively.

_You want to play this game, huh? Fine. What about the fact that she was in your chair while she was enticing herself?_

His dick jumped in response as he remembered watching her from the doorway, but he tried to shake it off and focus. "That… That could have been just a coincidence. Also, she hadn't done anything yet besides unzipped her pants before we scared the shit out of her."

_Right… And what about the fact that she personally asked you to fuck her? Remember that?_

He was struggling to pay attention. Shadow Temari had gotten on her knees in front of him and began rubbing her hands over his growing erection through his shorts.

"It doesn't count. Temari was… was unaware of what she was doing. She was helpless to her condition."

_And if that were true? Would you use the same answer for the party?_

"Yes, I would. She was crazed. You know that."

_After she got over that and asked for foreplay?_

"My point exactly. She only wanted sex from us when she was crazed with lust. The need for an orgasm. When she got back under control for a little, she told us she just needed it to take the edge off. Nothing more, nothing less."

_One last question. What about before you got on the elevator? She was in control that time. If you had pushed just a little more, she would have let you fuck her in that elevator. Tell me I'm wrong…_

Shikamaru opened his mouth to protest, but nothing came out. Shit. His conscience was right. At that exact time and place, he could have had her. The only reason he didn't take her was simply because it was difficult to tell if she was herself or not.

When Shadow Temari's mouth found the tip of his dick through his shorts, he jerked so hard he almost came off the bench. His conscience was right. She teased him relentlessly, with her short skirts and her sexy tone of voice. Just like her, he too needed release from time to time.

Shikamaru reached down and grabbed a fist full of Shadow Temari's hair, and watched the shadow locks coil around his hand. No, this was not the real Temari. But he would make do with his imagination.

"Since you're already in position, why don't you make yourself useful, troublesome woman," he challenged, yanking his shorts down again and placing her mouth at the head of his dick. Shadow Temari sucked it into her cave of warm wetness greedily, and in response, Shikamaru's eyes rolled back and his hips bucked involuntarily. Kami, it's been too long for him.

Soon the training facility was filled with sucking and slurping sounds and groans and moans. He was so lost in the ecstasy of it that he didn't think to check every now and then to make sure he wasn't being watched. Too lost in the pleasure, he didn't feel the pair of eyes burning into him and the scene unfolding like he would have if he was being alert.

* * *

So… Do you forgive me for taking so long yet? Shout outs!

Sweet-Devilish-Angel

Konoha Tiger

Katie Yuy

Allen-holic

AmisaRusso

aerrow4eva 3

Scatter Senbonzakura kageyoshi

Karinuuzumaki

21me21

Sabakyou

BlueExorcistFanatic765

And all the Guests that visited and commented!

And the Fan of the Chapter is… Katie Yuy! I used your review to make that scene because I didn't have an idea of what to do there! Lol. Thanks for all the support guys. You are all awesome!


End file.
